Unlock my Heart
by Stars4mel
Summary: Editing. This is a story about a girl who doesn't believe in love, but things start to change when she meets a rebel named TK who loves challenge but does he have what it takes to make this girl fall inlove?
1. The New Girl

Just trying something new, this is my first first-person story or however you want to call it and it's all in Kari's POV

And it's also an AU and some of the characters are going to be OOC so yeah, uhm tell me what you think.

If you are some of my old readers that read this before well just wanted to say that I was rereading this story last night with my BETA Gretel and we found sooooo many mistakes and I decided to restart this story, we edited all of them and they are all done! And I'm serious! I finishin all of the chapters! And I added more stuff, so it's going to be a little different and a little more funnier!

Well same rules apply

Review review review!

The more you review the more I'll update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I Sat there in the corner of my bed staring out of my window, my eyes full of tears, I don't know why I feel this much pain, why does my heart hurt so much? He was just a crush… someone I could get over quickly; I mean c'mon I'm the type of girl that doesn't fall in love… how did I fall in love with him?

I rested my head on the headboard of the bed, and closed my eyes as I remember how it all happened.

**Back A Few Months ago**

It all started a few months ago, I just moved into this quiet neighborhood.

My Dad got a new job here in America; I had to leave everything behind,

I had to leave my friends, my life, my dreams, and my heart.

I Clutched my camera very tight as I stared out of my car window, My mother was already at the new house unpacking boxes, My Father was at his new job trying to get settled and I was in the car with my older Brother Tai, he's now officially 18 and out of high school, ready to start his first year of college and to top it off he was only staying here in America for a week just to help us get settled! It got me so mad that I would have to get to use to this place all on my own.

We were driving around town trying to get to know our new surroundings,

This new neighborhood we moved into seems quite pleasant, everything is close to our house, there's a food market only 3 blocks away and the school is only 10 blocks making it easy for me to walk to.

Everything here seemed so normal… like nothing interesting will ever happen in this small town… not that I expected a big change.

"Hey cheer up Kari, it's not so bad" Tai said making a turn and headed straight for what looked like a Store.

"Ha! How can you say cheer up! There's nothing here for me! I want to go back to Japan with you!" I said turning on my digital Camera and staring at the pictures I took right before we moved.

"Aye you cant, mom and dad need you here, plus you only have one more year of high school left then you can come back to Japan and start college there with me" Tai said pulling up to the store called "Paint Your Home" I guess it some sort of place to buy paint or objects to fix your house at least that's what the little sign underneath it said _"and other appliances for your home"_

"Puh whatever" I said still not taking my eyes off of the camera, I was staring at the picture of me and my best friend Yolei, she had long purple hair, she was wearing the "My Chemical Romance" Shirt I bought her for her birthday, she had her arm around me, I was wearing the "The Ataris" Shirt she bought me for my birthday that same year and we were both doing the peace sign. Oh how I'm really going to miss her, she had been my best friend since I was 13.

"Aye, look I'm going to go in here to pick up some paint so we can get started on painting house, wants to come in with me? So you can pick out a color you want for your room?" Tai said getting out of his car

I finally turned off my camera and nodded my head.

"Sure" I slowly got out of the car and place the pocket size camera in my pocket and walked with Tai into the store.

"Okay so what color do you want to paint the house?" Tai asked as we walked into the Light color section of the store.

I guess they separated everything into colors.

"Well what color did mom say to paint it?" I asked as I walked down the pink section.

"I guess she wanted it a Yellowish type color with a Green boarder… what do you think?" Tai said to me

"Okay How about a sunny yellow and instead of green get a midnight blue for the boarder" I said as I continued searching for a certain pink color.

"Hmm I think that's a good idea!" Tia Said grabbing the paint and placing it in the shopping cart.

I finally found the pink I wanted, it was a nice dark pink but not to dark, it was just right.

I grabbed the paint and walked over to where Tia was and placed in it in the shopping cart.

"All set?" Tai asked as he moved the cart and headed straight towards the register.

I just smiled and walked with him.

I took out my paint can and gave it to the lady at the register, she seemed really nice, she had short red hair with hazel eyes, and the bottom part of her apron was full of black and pink strips that looked as if she colored them there. I looked up to read her name tag it read "Sora" with little hearts everywhere.

"Hey I haven't seen you two around here before, are you two new to town?" Sora asked as she ran the paint cans on the scanner.

"Wow I guess this is a small town after all since everyone must know everyone" Tai leaning on the counter, stupid Tai cant take him anywhere without flirting with someone.

I just smiled "Yeah we just moved in three days ago, we just came here to buy some paint" I said nicely

Sora looked at me with a happy face

"You live around here?" She asked

"Yeah a few blocks away, we came in car because we were planning on looking around this town so I can get use to it."

"Really? That's awesome me and my boyfriend live a few blocks away from here too, we live in the neighborhood called **"Star's Dreams: A neighborhood full of friendly neighbors"** She said as she packed up the paints in paper bags.

"Wow what a coincidence we moved into that same neighborhood!" I said in a surprised voice.

Sora smiled sweetly

"Well at least now you know one nice face in this place" Sora said as she rip out the receipt and handed to Tai.

"What's your name?" Sora asked me

"Kari and this my older brother Tai"

Tai smiled and shooked her hand.

"What a pretty name Kari, Well hopefully we'll meet up later so we can hang out or something" Sora said with a smile as we left.

I placed the bags in the car and took a seat in the front; I took out my camera as I waited patiently for Tai to start the car.

The Drive back home went by quiet quick, none of us talked, I just continued looking through the photos that I took, and wishing that by some miracle I would just magically appear home again.

I Stepped out of the car carrying the bags of paint inside the house, I already noticed that my mother had step up the whole dinning area and kitchen as well.

This house was big… a little too big for only three people, it was a two story high very roomy, I mean if someone where to get lost in here no one would notice…

"Mom We're Back" I said setting the paint cans next to the door and headed up to my room.

I entered my room and noticed that they already had my bed made and my desk was there with my computer already set up and everything.

"Good old' Dad, Very nice of him setting up my room" I said to myself.

My bed was nicely centered and already had the pink and black sheets spread on it; all that was left was 4 boxes of clothes and junk next to it.

"I'll get to it eventually" I said tossing my camera onto the bed and walked over to my windowsill.

I opened the window and stepped out to balcony.

I had such a beautiful View I could see the whole neighborhood and it looked very calm and the sky was very clear no sign of rain.

I move my vision from the beautiful blue sky to the house across from mine.

There were three boys out there skateboarding.

Well there was actually one skateboarding, the other two boys were sitting down on the porch, one had semi long jet black hair and was holding a video camera, and the boy next to him had bluish purple hair and was wearing big glasses and looked like he was taking notes on the boy that was skateboarding.

He has semi long blonde hair and was wearing an AC/DC shirt, major points there AC/DC is the best classic rock band ever! Well anyway,

I use to watch the guys back in Japan skateboard all the time so I knew a few things about skateboards; I just never tried skateboarding before, well I have but that didn't turn out so good.

So I just watched him skateboard, he wasn't bad at all, he did the turns smoothly and the jumps were so awesome, expect when he tried to spin the board while in the air, he fell down and I gasp hopefully no one noticed, but sadly the boy with the black hair and the video camera looked up at me and pointed the video camera at me.

"Hey TK! Looks like you got yourself another fan"

Then the boy with the blonde hair looked at me, and waved.

I jumped! I couldn't help it I was so embarrassed! So I did what any normal girl would do, I hurried back into the window and closed it shut it.

I walked downstairs to find my brother and mother already in their painting outfits.

"Kari dear are you ready to paint the house?" My mother said grabbing a paint can and heading outside.

"What now? Aren't we going to wait for Dad to get home?" I asked as I picked up my semi long honey brown hair and tied it up in a pony tail.

"Yeah but he's under a bit of stress dear, you know he has to get settled in his new job then he has to help me pain the bedroom, we just have a lot to do and it would be nice for you to help" My mother said in her sweet voice.

"Okay mom lets get to it" I said as I headed outside.

After of what seem to be exactly 1 hour, of painting the whole back side of the house we were finally done!

At least to me the sunny yellow I picked came out rather nicely.

"I Guess that's enough for today dear, feel free to take walk around the neighbor, you know try to make some new friends" My mother said sweetly as she walked back into the house and straight to the kitchen.

"Nah its okay mom I'll just stay here and help you cook dinner" I said walking inside the house.

"Nonsense! That's why I have Tai here, he'll help me clean up the kitchen, and set the table and whatnot, you deserve sometime for yourself! So go get cleaned up!"

I stood there in shock, my mom was never this pushy for me to have actual fun, and she would usually make me go up to my room and finish unpacking or study for some class I'm not taking, yup this was odd so I guess I might as well take advantage of this moment.

It was already 6 o clock I have exactly one hours to explore this place.

I just finished taking a long hot shower and changed my clothes to the usual, blue jeans, with a black studded belt and a pink tank top, along with a couple of pink, black and green jelly bracelets, put back my hair in a clip and walked out holding on to my hot pink music player.

There was already a nice breeze, and the leaves from the trees already falling unto the ground, I'll admit this neighborhood is beautiful.

I walked up to the entrance of the neighborhood.

The Sign read "Star's Dreams: A neighborhood full of friendly neighbors"

"Pshh yeah friendly neighbors my butt" I said to myself as I turned on my music player.

"I have yet to find anyone with friendly quality" I said to myself as I kept walking.

I started to walk on the opposite side of the sign, until I noticed that there was a small entrance to what looked likes a park in the middle of these two rather large trees,

So I walked into the middle of the two trees to find that there was a big lake and right across it was another big neighborhood like mine, to the left of the lake was the large park which had swings and a playground, the park on the right was just a smooth ground with a few ramps that I'm guessing a few kids around here made so that they can skateboard, and on the sides it had a few tables and benches for reading or studying or maybe for more crazy stunts?.

I decided to walk to the park on my left, as I kept walking I took out my music player and skipped all the way to track number 11 and raised the volume to full blast. No was around so I don't think it would be much trouble… or so I though.

As I got close to the park on the left I felt as someone was behind me, so as soon I turned around I found myself on the floor.

My music player turned off and wasn't near my sight, I looked up at the person that was untop of me.

"Dude what the hell! Didn't you hear me yelling at you to move! Are you deft or something?"

He looked familiar, he did continue to yell at me but I didn't pay much attention to him, I started looking around for my music player which I found hiding in the grass.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" the blonde boy said to me getting up.

I sat up straight as I examined my music player… it was scratched.

"You scratched my music player!" I said in a normal yet agitated voice.

"Well you broke my skateboard" He said calmly

"Now how did **_I_** break your skateboard?" I said looking up at him

"By…"

"By what? I was just walking towards the park which by the way says **_no skateboarders allowed!_** So **_I_** have every right to be mad at you" I said looking up at him and noticing his blue eyes.

'_Wow he has really nice blue eyes'_ I thought to myself.

"Your right I'm sorry" He said getting up and offering a hand to me.

I smiled and accepted.

"What are you doing skating by here anyway?" I asked as I wiped the dirt of the grass off of my clothes.

"Obviously you must be new to this neighborhood to not know about that big bump in the road over there" He pointed to this semi hill looking bump in the middle of the sidewalk.

I turned around to see it then I turned back to him only to give him a confused look.

"Yup that answers my question, well that's like the only hill in these parts that is actually worth jumping with a skateboard or just regular roller skates"

I just smiled and nodded pretending I had a clue which I didnt.

"Yeah you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" the boy said as he picked up his skateboard which was missing a wheel.

"Damn, now I have to work the nightshift to be able to buy new wheels"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"These wheels were really expensive; they help skate on really bumpy roads"

"Oh they don't happen to be called "_smooth as glass wheels"_ would they?" I asked as we walked towards the entrance of the two trees.

"Actually they are called that" the boy said sounding rather impressed.

"Oh good then I have a couple of those in my house"

"You skate?" he asked

"Uh… kind of, I use to work at a skate shop back in Japan"

He stopped, so I turned to look at him and he just stood there looking like he was tying to remember something.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kari would you?"

"Yeah why?" I asked rather confused

"oh okay! Sora called and told me about a new girl moving in, in our block"

I thought back to the paint store, Sora was that nice lady that tried to start up conversation, wait I also remember she said she had a boyfriend that lived here, oh god I hope this guy isn't her boyfriend! He seems so young! Okay not so young but! Ah! Hey wait why should I care anyway?

"Are you Sora's boyfriend she mentioned?"

Great nice going! Whatever happen to not caring? I said to myself.

"HAHAHAHA your funny! Sora is practically my sister in law! She's dating my older brother Matt"

So we continued to walk towards my house until I realized that I didn't know his name yet.

"Well now that I know that you know who I am, I would like to know who you are" I said plainly.

"Well for starters my name is TK, and there's nothing and I mean nothing that I can't do"

"Well don't you sound a little too confident?"

"No it's actually the truth, I'm the type of person that sets their mind on something and succeeds, and most importantly I love challenges" he said looking up at me with a sly smile as we stood in front of my house.

"What do you mean by challenges?" I asked

"I like things that are hard to get, makes life for me more fun and exciting because you never know what will happen" he said as he turned to look up at my house

"So this is your house?"

I nodded.

"Wow what a small world because my house is right across the street" TK said with a smile.

"Now that I think about it aren't you the girl that was staring at me and my friends today?" TK said with a smug look on his face.

"Ha yeah right you wish! I was just checking to see if my father came back with more boxes"

Ha we all know that's a lie! My dad is at work and all the boxes are already here, we're actually almost done moving!

"Haha its okay we like having fans, they make us feel more important and more attractive." TK said with a wink.

"I'm not a fan! And don't look at me like that! ahh Whatever I'll just go get you the wheels so you can leave me alone" I said as I walked into the house and straight up to my room.

I had a special box filled with my own special memories and oddly enough when I worked at that skate shop I happened to have saved a couple of the wheels they gave me.

I found the ones he wanted and rushed back downstairs and outside to find him sitting down on one of the steps.

"Well here you go" I said tossing it to him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks a lot really" TK said getting up with a smile on his face, he has such a nice smile.

"No problem really" I said as I was about to turn around and enter my house.

"You never got to tell me more about you"

"Huh?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"Well you know something about me; I want to know something about you"

"Okay well you know my name… I like to take pictures and I never leave home without my camera" and with that I turned back around and entered my house but just before I closed the door I stuck my head out.

"Well see you tomorrow superman" and with that I closed the door.

I walked into the kitchen to see that my mother and brother were already seated.

"So Kari how was your little walk? Did you enjoy it?" My mother asked

"Yeah it was kind of peaceful" I said as I took a seat and stared at my plate,

She made mash potatoes and Fish, it looked good so I started eating.

"Meet anyone?" My mother said as she took a bite out of her fish.

"Actually I met our neighbor from across the street." I said not sounding to interested in the conversation, I mean I was really in no mood to disgust it, I mean its nothing bad because nothing bad happen, I don't know.

"Kari is something wrong?" Tai asked

"No I'm fine, I'm just not hungry, uhm can we save this?" I said lifting up my plate

"Uh… sure dear just place it in the microwave and you can eat it when your hungry." My mother said in a wry voice.

I took the plate and placed it in the microwave and ran up to my room.

As soon as I reached my room I headed straight for my computer,

I got online and decided to check my email, and as expect I have 2 in my inbox.

The first one was from Yolei telling me how horrible things were going without me and how much she missed me and how she was planning on getting on an airplane over here just to kidnap me back to Japan haha

That silly Yolei.

And the second one was from my boyfriend… yeah I forgot to mention that part didn't I?

Well I didn't think it was important, we only dated for 4 months and his name was Kijuro, and he was a painter.

And when I mention that I left heart back in Japan I didn't mean him because I'm not in love with him… actually I don't believe in falling in love not all, but I do believe in liking someone a lot… and I do admit I do like him a lot I just don't know why but not as much as I should I mean from his emails that he sends he sounds that he's really in love with me and how hard he's going to try to make this long distant relationship work… but lets face it does he even know what love is?

Oh well his email seemed plain he said the usual

"Hey babe miss you like crazy, my paintings aren't coming out like they should, I guess since you went away so did my inspiration well write back

Love your boyfriend Kijuro"

Ha love… whatever…

I closed out the emails and turn off my computer; I got up and headed to my stereo and popped in my new CD

I skipped all the way to Track number 4.

The song was called "Still Framed" By this band called Trapt.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as I drifted off to sleep.

Only 4 weeks left till school starts… I have a long summer ahead of me.

And I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down_

_Theses pictures are frozen and I can't get out of here_

* * *

I hope you like it!

The song of course isn't mine and it's by Trapt.

My goal is to get at least 10 reviews before I post chapter 2

Which is already done by the way, but I won't post till I get 10 reviews!

Nice reviews!

And tell me what you think about the story and how you like the changes I made to it!

Okay

Bye


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

Thanks **Moppy** and **Kisa is dreaming** for your very sweet review!

I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter D

**Moonlight Star Phoenix**- Don't worry I'm going to add all of them and also some OC D

Thanks again for all of your awesome reviews! Please keep them up!

Remember the more you review the faster I shall update!

Sorry if I took an extra two days to post this chapter, I haven't been able to use the computer due to family problems but don't worry also uhm in case if your wondering how long I'm going to make this story, I really don't want to make it long like I'm doing for

_"The Secrets we keep"_

I'll probably make this around 4 to 5 chapter 6 is the max number but I highly doubt I'll make it 6 because I'm going to make the chapter really long.

Okay lol thanks again for your wonderful support so I'll stop talking now

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or any of the songs mentioned in any of the chapters D

****

**

* * *

**

****

**C****hapter 2**

**Meeting the Neighbors**

I woke up the next morning to find that everyone in my house was gone; I walked into the kitchen to see if there was any sign to where they could have been.

There on the Refrigerator was a purple piece of paper taped on.

_**Kari honey your brother and I have stepped out to the supermarket to pick up some supplies for dinner tonight, hope you don't mind being home alone for an hour**_

_**Love mom**_

Great so I'm home alone for an hour what to do… oh I know watch movies!

So I walked into the living room to find my box of unpacked DVDs and picked it up and took it upstairs.

Once I got to my room I looked around for the box that held my TV, took it and out and placed it on the shelf above my computer.

"K well I don't want to install the cable just yet so I'll just plug it in and pick a DVD" I said to myself as I looked in the brown box and searched for something to watch.

"Lets see what am I in a mood for?" I said out loud

Am I in a mood for a mushy flick? Yeah right! Yuck I hate those stupid romantic films where the girl always falls in love with the stupid guy that wine up cheating on her in the end… I swear they don't make good movies like they use to, where the girl was independent and didn't need a man to survive.

_Clank_

I turned my head to face the window, it sounded like someone was throwing rocks at my windows.

_Clank_

I got up and headed to my window I opened it just enough to stick my head out just to check who it was.

"Hey Kari!"

I took a good look at the person who shouted my name, it was Sora.

But she wasn't alone she was with a couple of other people as well.

"Kari!" Sora yelled again.

"Huh yeah?" I said as I climbed out of my window and lend against my balcony.

"Get down here I want you to meet some people" Sora yelled

"Alright I'll be down in a minute" I said as I climbed back into my room.

I walked down the stairs and headed outside.

"There you are" Sora said happily.

"Hi" I said plainly I was unsure of what else to say.

Sora walked up to me holding hands with a tall guy, he had messy blondish brown hair, he looked kind a like TK only older, he wore a black shirt that named a band I never heard of called "The Teenage Wolves".

"There's a few people here I want you meet" Sora said happily

"Okay first off I would like you to meet, Matt…" Sora said as Matt walked up from behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"…The love of my life" Sora is a dreamy tone.

From the looks of it Matt tried to hide that small blush that was creeping unto his cheeks.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning his vision towards.

"Nice to meet you, Kari" Matt said nicely as he extended a hand to shank mine.

I just smiled as I shook his hand.

I looked back at his shirt and then looked back at him.

"The Teenage Wolves?" I asked

Matt gave a small smirk

"Yeah its my band's name, we're actually talking to recording company later today to see if we can get a contract or something, we already got our shirts made and other merchandise"

"Yeah their band is actually very good, especially with Matt as the lead guitarist" Sora said as she wrapped her arms around Matt.

"Don't I get any credit? I made the shirts!" Said a girl with long black hair that reached up to her waist, her bangs were long and looked like she dyed it a dark red, she was wearing cargo jeans and an army T-Shirt with black boots.

"Oh Sorry Rin" Matt said letting go of Sora.

"This is Rina, she's the one that made all of our band shirts and other merchandises; she may not look like the type of person who likes to make shirts and hats and what nots, but this should show that you should never judge a book by its cover. By the way she lives in that dark blue corner house over there" Sora said as she pointed to her left at the big dark blue house that had a nice white boarder, a very nice house… at least on the outside.

I smiled at Rina.

"So you're into designing?" I asked

Rina nodded.

"Actually I'm into a lot of stuff; I just don't like to talk about it." Rina said calmly looking away.

"Oh okay" I said calmly looking back at Sora to see who else she wanted me to meet.

"Oh okay! This is Mimi" Sora said as she walked over to a tall girl with long hot pink hair, wearing a short denim skirt with a black and white stripped tube top.

"Between you and me she's the rich one out of all of us, her house is the one all the way over there, it has an attic and a basement" Sora said as she pointed the house that was next to where the park was located but it was surrounded with a white fence.

I'll admit it is the fanciest out of all the house I've seen here.

"I heard that Sora" Mimi said in an angry tone

"I'm not rich, Daddy just thinks that his little princess needs to have all the things her heart desires no matter the cost" Mimi said staring at her light pink nails

Sora just shook her head.

I saw Matt walk up to Sora.

"Hey babe, the guys just called and told me to meet them at the record company, so I'll see you later ok?"

"Oh okay" Sora said with half a smile.

At that Matt kissed her lightly on the forehead and headed towards his car across the street and drove up.

When Sora was done waving Matt off, she walked back to and smiled lightly.

"Okay well you met the girls now to meet the boys" Sora said as she took a hold to my right arm and dragged me over to where TK was.

"Well you already met TK, that guy with the glasses whose nose is always stuck in a book is named Joe he's really nice and kind of cool once you get pass his intelligence, his house is the one right over TK's and Matt's" Sora said as she pointed to a nicely colored house

"Hi, nice to meet you Kari" Joe said taking my hand and shaking it lightly

"And this Camera guy over here his name is Tom" Sora said point at a guy with messy black hair wearing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, with of course his eye glue to the camera.

"Tom lives two houses away from you" Sora said point at a Green colored house.

I looked at Tom and I noticed that TK had to hit Toms arm so that he would notice someone standing right there.

Tom lifted up his camera towards and I just smiled.

"Come on do something unique for the camera" Tom said walking closer to me.

"I don't like be recorded" I said plainly turning away.

"Yeah she's more into taking pictures, right Kari?" TK said walking up next to me

"And you're into competition"

"That's right I am" TK said proudly

"You know what! I don't want to stand out here all day! Let's go do something exciting!" TK said looking at Tom.

"Come to think of it, we need more footage for the extreme neighborhood video movie" Tom said looking at his video camera, rewinding the film in it and checking all the footage that he recorded.

"Come to think of it, isn't Kari that girl that was staring at you from her window?" Tom said with a smirk.

Oh God not this again, I swear a girl can't look out of her window without people noticing.

"I was checking if my dad came home yet!" I said noticing how high my voice went, I lifted up my left hand and cover my face a little bit.

"Sure that's what all the girls say" Tom said smiling as he finishin watching what he recorded on his video camera.

"There is no winning with you guys is there?" I asked taking my hand off of my face, to see TK and Tom shaking their heads

"Nope" The both said in unison.

"One thing you should know about this neighborhood, is that we are all very completive and aggressive" Joe said fixing his glass a bit, they looked kind of slanted.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Come guys lets go over to the skate park, TK do you think you can jump off that hill with your skate board?" Tom asked as he turned his back and started to walk towards the two big trees that lead to the parks.

But I noticed that TK still move, he was still standing there, not really staring at me or at anything, he was just standing there, like as if he had something on his mind.

"Uhm TK?" His friend Joe said.

"Uh yeah, Hey Kari wants to come with us to the park?" TK asked not noticing that Joe was the one to call his attention not me.

But before I could say anything Sora interrupted

"Of course she'll go!"

I turned around to face Sora.

"What?" I said rather shocked.

"Oh come on Kari it'll be fun! You'll get to bond with the guys, and then tomorrow we'll do a girls night! Plus this will give you a chance for the guys to explain to you our weekly schedule" Sora as she pushed me off with a smile and began walking with Mimi, leaving Rina behind.

I turned to face Rina; she didn't seem to be that scary

"Are you coming with us to?" I asked

But she stayed quiet and turned to walk into her house.

That was very odd… she seemed fine before oh well… I turned back to TK

"Okay I'm officially confused" I said as I started walking by his side.

"Oh don't worry Kari, I'll explain everything to you" TK said with a smile.

"Okay what's the deal with me meeting everyone?" I said in a rather annoyed voice

"Sora just thought that it would be cool for you to join our little neighborhood group, and you should consider yourself rather lucky because we don't let many people in" TK said sounding as if their little group that the best thing is the world… which I doubted… my group back in Japan was like better… but then again I'm not in Japan anymore am i? Nope I'm sure as hell not so I better get use to it.

"Oh" I said as we reached the skate park.

We walked up to a bench where the skaters would sit to put their skates on or just rest.

"And why did Rina ignore me?" I asked

Not that I cared if she payed attention to me or ignored me or anything I just found it rude when someone is talking to you and you don't respond.

"Oh she's just jealous." TK said leaning back on the bench staring the guys that were skateboarding.

"Jealous of what?" I said rather confused

"Of you" TK said still staring at the skateboarders.

"Me? Why?"

"Because I asked you to come to the skate park with me and the guys"

"So… that doesn't mean anything does it? Sora forced me to come anyway" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"No one forced you to do anything you came because you wanted to, now Rina… she has had a huge crush on me since she first moved into this neighborhood" TK said folding his arms over his chest as well.

"Okay" I said not really wanting to hear the whole romantic tragedy, but of course he continued.

"…I didn't feel the same way about her, she wasn't my type"

"And what's your type? Preppy little daddy's girl, with the tight skirts that sit around all day praising you for being such a good skater, or a good guitarist or praising you for whatever it is that you do" I said bluntly.

I really do hate girls like that, the ones that just give themselves up for any stupid guy.

"I'm sensing you had bad experience in love?" TK said finally bringing himself to look at me but I just turned away.

"Its none of your business"

"fine" he putting his head back to stare at the sky.

"But for the record I don't like girls like that, I actually despise them, they are so fake, that's one of the many things I hate."

"One? So there's more?" I asked also putting my head back to stare at the sky.

"Well in girls"

"Oh, yeah I agree, I hate it when people are fake, I also hate liars and cheaters and people that ditch me, and I hate people that are always bombarding me with hugs and kisses as if I'm some sort of new born baby" I kept at add it

Man there is like a million of things that I hate! And from the looks of it TK noticed.

"Whoa sounds to me you have a lot of hate…" TK said looking at me.

I just closed my mouth and didn't even bother to look at him, I just kept staring at the sky, and the blue was slowly turning into a light orangey color.

"…Anything you love?" TK said

I guess I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying before and that's all I caught.

"I love the sky when it turns into that orangey color and then black and filled with stars" I said with a small smile.

TK just laughed at me, not those big HAHAHA laughs but those nice sweet laughs like he understood.

"Don't believe love do you?"

"Love is a weak excuse to get hurt" I said taking my eyes off the sky and looking in front of me.

The skaters where done skating and they all started packing up, leaving the park almost empty.

"I'm guessing you fell in love with a skater, who either dumped you or cheated on you with one of those preppy sluts and left your heart broken" TK said turning to face me completely.

I was so angry when I heard him say that; he has no idea does he?

It pissed me off! I don't need to fall in love to know that it sucks

I don't need to be heart broken to know what its like to stay up late crying your heart out for that certain someone.

Sure nothing like that has happen between me and Kijour he's not someone that would cheat me… at least I don't know… we barely know anything about each other, all we know is that we are both into the arts.

Anyway I looked back to TK

"I don't believe in love" I said getting up, and rising up my left hand to check my watch

The time read 5:45, I better be getting home, mom was probably already there cooking dinner with Tia and worried about me, I've been gone for 2 hours.

"How can you not believe in love?" TK asked as he got up with me and stretched a bit.

"Because I don't" I said while stretching with him.

"Love truly is an amazing feeling"

"And you would know this how?"

"Look at my brother and Sora, I'm sure once you start hanging out with us more you start to learn about a lot of things"

"I don't think I want to learn anything new" I said as I began walking

"Where the hell is Tom and Joe?" TK yelled

I started to look for them to for some reason, then I spotted them there talking to a red head skater girl, Joe had his notebook open and looked like he was interviewing her and Tom was recording her.

"Hey TK their over there"

TK turned his head.

"Yo! Guys stop flirting!"

"We're not flirting! We're interviewing this lovely lady for our movie!" Tom still recording

"Besides we got enough good footage of you and Kari for the movie" Tom said removing the camera from his eye just to wink at us.

I just scoffed.

"I'm going home" I said walking off

I thought the faster I get out of there the better.

It was rather weird talking to TK about love…

Why do I hate love?

Because it's a lame excuse to get hurt!

I kept telling myself that.

I decided I needed to get home so I started running very fast till I finally reached my house and entered it.

"MOM! Are you home!" I yelled

"In the Kitchen dear" my mother said sticking her head over the counter just to smile at me.

I entered the kitchen and sat on the stool, we had one of those isle sink things that is located in the center of the kitchen, we also had a dining area to eat dinner, this was just a place to eat snacks and what nots.

"How was your day dear?" my mother asked as she washing some of the vegetables she was going to use for tonight's dinner.

"It was interesting actually" I said rather bored.

"Really? How so?"

"Uhm I met a few of the neighborhood kids, they want me to join their little group" I said as I watched my mother take the potatoes and started to peal them.

"I saw you talking with some boys out there, there's a certain blond boy that I saw you with the most, he seemed rather cute for you" My mother said with a big smile but her eyes were still on that potato.

"Mom I have a boyfriend!" I said sitting up straight

"I thought you two broke up?"

"nope still together"

"For how long?"

"Uhm… 4 months?" I said rather confused

Actually I really couldn't remember how long we have been together.

"See! You don't love him!" my mother throwing the potatoes peeler into the sink.

"Oh gee mom I could have told you that!"

My mother stayed quiet and just stared at me.

"I don't fall in love remember?"

"Oh forgot about that…" My mother turned her back to me and took the potatoes pieces and threw them in the stew she was making.

"Okay mom" I said in a weary voice.

"Kari I just don't understand sometimes, you're a very beautiful girl, you have had so many boyfriends and have yet to fall in love, I just find it amazing"

"Really I don't"

"One day Kari you will know what it feels like to actually fall in love and when you do you better hold on to it because you might not ever have another chance"

"Psh I highly doubt it" I said getting off the stool and heading out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" my mother yelled

"Not hungry" I said as I ran up the stairs.

Once I reached my room I just plopped on to my bed and turn on the stereo this time I put a different disk

_Something Corporate _

And quickly changed it to track number 4

**Only ashes**

As the words worked their magic in my ears

I started to think…

Love… Why is Love so important?

Why do people care if I fall in love?

"Ack I shouldn't be thinking about Love" I said out loud

I couldn't help it… I wasn't in love with Kijour…

And I should let him know that soon.

I slowly closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

**------3 Week passed by------**

I've hanging out with Sora a lot, I know it sounds weird but I feel as if we're best friends, we can talk about anything, I feel so comfortable with her, and she's the first person that doesn't bother me about falling in love which must be hard for her since she's so in love with matt…

So anyways Sora and I were sitting down on the floor in Matt and TK's back yard, it was Saturday night and Matt was having band practice apparently Saturdays were spent at Matt and TK's because they have live musical performances and stuff like that.

So we sat there watching Matt's band play when TK came up from behind me

"What do you want?" I said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Can I talk to you real quick" TK said

I just looked up at him and nodded, so I got up and we both headed inside his house, he led me up to his room.

I sat down on the green bean bag chair while he sat on the computer chair.

"Okay superman what do you want?" I said letting my eyes wander around his room, there were like millions of posters for the greatest rock bands ever known I was impressed, we both had the same taste in music, but I already knew this.

During the three weeks that I've been spending with Sora I also spent some time with TK and his friends.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it" TK said getting up and pacing around the room.

Oh god don't tell me he's going to tell me that he likes me I said.

"Oh God please don't tell me that your going to tell me what I think your going to tell me" I said getting up.

"What?" he said rather confused but I guess he shook it off

"I wanted to ask you…"

I cut him off.

"TK I already told you, I'm not ready for another relationship ok" I said heading for the door.

Yeah that's right I'm single again, last week Kijour called me up and broke up with me, I guess he finally realized that I could never feel the way he feels about me and of course he used the same old break up line "we're just to different" actually I didn't feel so hurt when he told me that it was over I was sort of relieved.

"No wait its not like that!" TK said stopping me.

I looked at him with a confused face.

"Oh man you thought I was going to ask you out!" TK said laughing.

I felt my cheeks turn blood red.

"What?"

"Oh man hahahaha sorry Kari haha I just thought that was pretty funny" TK said in between laughs.

Okay I felt rather embarrassed but what else was I suppose to think?

He made it seem as if he liked me, that guy wouldn't leave me alone,

Then again I didn't bother pushing him away.

"Not that I have any problem with asking you out or anything because I would gladly like to take you out on our first real date but I just wanted to show you the new Taking Back Sunday CD that Matt happen to snag for me" TK said as he headed to his huge CD rack, I was surprised to find that it was all in alphabetical order.

TK didn't surprise me at all, he knew I felt about the whole Love situation yet he still likes making a move on me, he denies it saying that its all harmless fun, but I doubt it.

"Here it is, I know how much you love taking back Sunday, so I'm just going to let you see it" TK said holding up the case out of my reach.

I tried to grab it out of his hands but he kept pulling it away.

"Hey! Let me see it!" I said jumping up to try to reach it but no such luck.

"Fine you want to play, I'll play" I said jump on top of him causing him to fall back on to the bed with me on top of him, I almost had the CD but he had his left arm around my waist to keep me down, but I kept struggling, he decided to flip me over causing us to both fall down to the floor with him on top of me.

Our faces were only a few inches apart, our lips were so close, I could feel his breath on my lip, my heart pounding something it hasn't done in forever.

I wasn't ready, and I will never be ready for that.

I quickly let my hand into his just to grab the CD.

"Got it! I'll return it to you tomorrow! I promise!" I said pushing him off of me and getting up from the floor.

"Fine" TK said rather disappointed as I walked out of his room and back to the backyard to see that Matt's band were already packing up to leave.

"Hey Kari where are you going?" Sora said walking after me.

"Oh I'm just gonna get home and listen to this CD TK Lent me"

"Oh okay well I just wanted to know if we can have a sleepover this weekend at your house" Sora asked nicely.

Sora doesn't live in this neighborhood, yeah I know I was just as surprised she lives a few blocks away with her parents, apparently they are rarely home and don't approve of her relationship with Matt, but she told them that nothing they can do would ever make her stop loving Matt the way she does, she rarely goes home, she just sleeps over Matt's house or sometimes Mimis and now mine.

"See I don't understand why you just don't move in with Matt" I said as we exited out of the house.

Sora stayed quite.

"Sora?"

"I don't know he just didn't ask me…" Sora said quietly looking at the floor as we headed to my house and sat on the steps.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked

"uhm lets talk about it this weekend, because I have to get work, bye Kari" Sora said as she walked back to Matt's house to get her car.

If Matt breaks her heart that will prove to me once and for all that Love doesn't exsit…

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**

W00t w00t I made it long!

Now imagine the next chapter! Lol it will be longer than this!

Lol man I really hope you liked it I worked really hard!

So heres the deal I want lots of review lots of them telling me what you think!

Do you like it?

Do you hate it?

What should I add?

What should I change?

What needs work and so on

Lol I'm having a lot of fun writing this

So okay so much love for my readers out there!

Till chapter 3!


	3. The Sleepover and Party

Ahw I was so happy to receive all of your reviews it really made me happy!

Oh I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but I would like to say that I'm also adding some Sora/Matt into the story if you haven't already noticed lol

Also I would like to say thank you to Franchi for helping me out with a certain part in my story )

So uhm if you don't like that couple then I'm sorry D

Okay now for my reviewer responses! Yay!

**Truly a lost kitten**- I'm glad that you took the time to read my story glad you liked it to )

**DJMe-** Don't worry lets going to be a lot more cute scenes lol

**Moonlight star Phoenix**- Thanks! I tried hard to put myself in her position, oh and sorry about the cliffy with the kiss lol I couldn't have him kiss her yet anyway you'll see what happens soon enough

**Franchi**- Hey! Thanks for standing by me with my fic! I appreciate it! DD and thank you so much for helping me out it means a lot to me )

**Moppy**- Thank you to for standing by me with my fic as well. Don't worry he'll kiss her… eventually lol or maybe he wont hmmm I cant decide lol muahaha

Thank you all very much it really made me smile to know that you all love my story!

And thank you to all my other reviewers! Your reviews really make me smile! And make want to update more often!

Disclaimer- Don't own it, none of it, not even the bands even thought I wish I did but I don't so okay

On with the story!

**Chapter 3 **

**The Sleepover**

So it was Saturday morning, I kept tossing and turning couldn't sleep much, to much on my mind, and the funny thing is I wasn't sure what I was thinking about.

I woke up around 7 in the morning.

I walked out of my room opened my parents bedroom quietly to find my dad already up.

"Morning Dad" I said softly as I walked up to the bed.

"Morning Sweetheart" My dad said with a smile.

My dad wasn't like any normal dads that would freak out at the fact of me dating so many guys, he trusted me.

"Why are you up so early?" My dad asked me as he got up from the bed and headed to his closet to pick out a blue business suit.

"Uhm… couldn't sleep much." I said lying down next to mom who slept like a log just like Tai.

"Excited for your sleepover?"

"Dad I'm not 5 anymore I don't excited over stuff like that anymore" I said calmly.

That's one thing my dad had in common with other dads… they all think that their 17 year old daughters don't grow up and stay 5 forever.

"Sometimes I forget" My dad said softly

"Work again?"

"Yeah, Work has been very difficult lately, with the move over here I have so much to do" My dad said as he entered his master bathroom to get changed.

"Don't work yourself to hard dad" I said as I got off from the bed and started walking slowly out of the bedroom.

I stood in the middle of the hallway with my arms stretched out on my head and I let out a yawn.

"Boy am I hungry" I said to myself as I walked downstairs and entered my lightly colored kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs and bacon and placed them on the counter.

"Might as well make breakfast for mom and dad" I said to myself as I began cooking.

Knowing that my dad would be in a rush I packed up his breakfast in a brown paper bag and set it on the table by the door.

A Few minutes later my dad rushed down the stairs shuffling his papers, trying to keep them order, as if on cue I'm there standing by the door holding it open with a the paper bag in my hand.

"Here's your breakfast dad" I said cheerfully

"Thanks Angel" my father said as he kissed my forehead and grabbed his breakfast and headed out of the house.

I locked the door and stood by the window that is adjacent to the door and watched him leave.

"So now what do I do now… it's still to early to call Sora…" I thought to myself as I headed back into the kitchen to grab my plate of food and sat down at the dining table and quietly picked at my food.

Pretty soon when I finishin eating my breakfast I heard my mother come downstairs

"Good morning dear" My mother said with a yawn as she entered the kitchen and kissed my forehead.

"I made you breakfast" I said pointing at the counter

"Hmm thank you darling" My mother said grabbing her plate and sitting down next to me.

"So are you planning to do anything this morning?" My mother asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Actually I was planning on meeting up with the guys at the park" I said grabbing my plate and placing them in the sink,

Well I was really planning on going over to TK's house and asking him to teach me how to skateboard since he rarely sleeps anyway and if he's asleep might as well wake him up…

"Oh that's nice dear" My mother said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Did you have any plans for this morning mom?"

"Actually I was just going to run the store to run a few earns and pick up something to cook for dinner tonight" my Mother said as she picked up her toast and splatter some grape jelly on it.

"Actually I was planning on ordering some take-out" I said leaning against the sink.

"Oh alright, less work for me!" my mother said happily, just like that her disappointment left her, I found it odd how she can be so sad for one moment and then so cheerful the next, but then again I shouldn't be talking because I'm some what the same.

"Oh mom…" I said rolling my eyes as I headed up the stairs to my room to change.

I decided to wear my ripped up jeans, and my yellow shirt that says "All my dark shirts were dirty".

I ran downstairs and headed out the door.

"I'll be back later!" I yelled before closing the door.

Once reaching TK's house I knocked on the door noticing that it was open.

"Hello? TK? Matt?" I yelled but no answer…

I kept walking till I entered the living room, I saw Matt on the couch holding a white notepad and pen in his hands, I walked closer to see that he was fast asleep.

"Poor Matt, probably was up all night writing Sora another stupid love song"

I said quietly to myself.

'Well we don't want to interrupt Mister Matt now do we' I said to myself with a small giggle as I tipped toe upstairs till I came face to face with TK's Door.

Well it would be rude of me to just walk in so let me knock first…

_Knock Knock_

Hmm no answer…_that's odd_… I thought

Might as well open door….

Once the doors open I could see TK sleeping under the covers with his left arm thrown over his eyes.

"Ahw he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping" I said softly to myself as I walked closer to where the dark blue curtains were and I quickly pulled them open letting the bright sun's ray hit TK's face.

"Morning Sunshine!" I said as I gently jumped down on the bed causing TK to blot up.

"Whoa! I'm up! I'm up!" TK said throwing his arms up in the air causing his covers to fall off showing his bare chest.

I got off the bed and just stood there silently staring at him, I guess all that time spent skate boarding actually paid off …

"Uh yeah my eyes are up here" TK said pointing two fingers up towards his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself skater boy" I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms across my chest.

Well I shouldn't deny the fact that he is _hot_, but I shouldn't let him know that or at least think that I think that…

"Ha-ha sorry for interrupting your sexual fantasies about me and I wouldn't mind you going back to them just as soon as you pass me my pants and the black Social Distortion Shirt hanging there…" TK said sitting up and pointing to a pile of clothes that were thrown on the beanbag chair by the window.

"Psh! Fine, You wish! Yes TK I was having 'Sexual Fantasies' about you! " I said as I walked over to his bean bag chair to pick out the black shirt and the faded blue jeans and throwing it to his head.

"Ha! I knew it!" TK said with a cocky grin as he put on his pants.

"You're not even that _hot_" I said plopping onto his bean bag chair with my arms crossed over my chest

"Yeah sure, whatever you say" TK said with a sly smile on his face.

"You know you want me" TK getting up to zip up his jeans.

I just laughed

"Oh please! Don't make me laugh hahaha too late! Hahahaha"

"Yeah yeah well what's with the early morning visit then? " TK said as he finishin putting on his shirt and plopping down on his bed to stare at me.

"Well I was wondering if you would teach me how to skate board today, that's if your not to busy" I said in an innocent voice that I know he wouldn't resist.

"Hmm… why should I?"

"Because… I have your Taking Back Sunday CD and if you ever want it back you must teach me!" I said leaning back into the bean bag.

TK placed his fingers on his chin to show his famous 'thinking' pose.

"Well I guess… Hey! Wait! You were supposed to give me back that CD 3 weeks ago!"

"Yeah well if you don't teach me how to skateboard your going to have to wait another 2 weeks"

"Hmm you're forgetting one thing my little CD stealer" he said standing up and heading towards his messy closet,

I got up from the bean bag and walked over to him.

"And what would that be my little blonde pack rat" I said smiling as I watched him shuffling through piles of messy boxes and clothes.

Yes TK's closet is by far the messiest closet I have ever seen! I mean Tai is messy but not like this, how can someone live like that!

"Because if you don't recall I still have your 'Panic! At the Disco' CD" TK said pulling out a certain CD case out of a rather organized CD box…

"Gasps! That's not fair!" I said getting up in total shock I forgot I lent it to him.

"You're such a sneak!"

"Haha yes" TK said holding up the CD

"Okay fine, what do you want?" I said trying to grab my CD back but he kept holding it up higher from my reach.

"Hmm other than you?" TK said with a cute grin still keeping the CD from my reach.

Once I heard that I stopped trying to grab it and stood there in silence

"Ahw you're blushing, okay I'll tell you what for a small kiss I'll teach you" TK said plopping down on his bed with this sly look on his face as if he thought he won this battle.

"Oh that's not fair…" I said plopping down next to him with a fake pout.

"Yup yup that's the deal…"

"Fine I'll take it" I said getting up and pulling him up with me

"You're serious?"

"Uhm… yeah it's just a kiss…"

And with that I moved in closer to him close enough that I noticed how beautiful his eyes are.

Then just when he was about to lean in to kiss me I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Okay there"

"Wait what was that!" TK said

"Hey you said you wanted kiss… and I gave you a kiss"

"But that wasn't what I meant" TK said crossing his arms

"Well you never said where you wanted me to kiss you so yeah! A deal is a deal! Now you must teach me how to skateboard" I said with a smile as I noticed that he finally lowered his arms so I took that chance to grab my CD back.

"And I'll take this back… Thank you"

"Oh you think you're so slick now don't you Kari?" TK said bending down in his closet trying to look for something.

"Oh no darling I know I'm slick"

"You do know this means war?"

"haha yeah sure… anyway Blondie what are you looking for?" I said walking up next to him to stare at his monstrosity of a closet again.

"I'm trying to find my skating shoes" TK said as he got up and stared at the piles of clothes.

"Kari I'm going in!" he said as he grabbed my leg

I just laughed at his child like behavior

"Oh no TK don't! They'll eat you alive!" I said placing my hand on top of his pretending to be scared.

"I must! Kari promise me something" TK said looking at me, trying to pretend to be serious

Well I tried to be serious to but I couldn't help it

"ha ha yeah?"

"If I don't make it out alive…Tell Matt I'm the one that ate the last cookie"

"GASPS no! You said it that one of Matt's band members ate it! Causing Matt to get angry because those were the cookies that Sora baked just for him! Oh TK your Horrid!" I said trying to sound a bit more shocked then cracking up at his lame attempt of being dramatic.

TK laughed as he dove into his messy pile I just stood there amazed that he actually got sucked into it.

That Boy just ceases to amaze me, I mean I remember one time I was in his room we were playing this dance game called 'Dance Revelation' causing to take off our shoes, and when we were down our shoes just magically disappeared, TK claims the bed ate it… at first I thought he was just making it up to keep me at his longer but then when we actually both went down there to check it out, I swear there's something living down there…it was just plain creepy, and smelly… in the end TK dove in there and found my shoes.

So I stood there for about 3 minutes waiting for him to come out of sea of messy smelly clothes, he finally pops out holding up a pair of beaten up sneakers, they had black and white checkers painted on them and the shoe laces were all dirtied and ripped.

"Those are you skating shoes?" I said picking one of them up to examine it better.

"Yup, these are my lucky skating shoes, I cant skate without them" TK said getting up and dusting himself off as he sat down on the bed to put on his sneakers.

"TK you just cease to amaze me, you and your haunted room" I said plopping down on the bed next to him.

He just smiled at me as he finished tying up his sneakers.

"So why today out of all days you want to learn how to skate?" TK said walking over to where his rack of skate boards was.

That was one thing that was always organized in his room other than his CD collection.

His skate boards all 8 of them, they were all in different colors, with different scratches and different stories.

"I had some free time, and plus I'm sick of always sitting on the side lines while you guys are shredding" I said walking up to him and staring at his many skate boards

"Well just to let you know, you can't shred like us over night" TK said grabbing the hot pink and black striped skate board and handing it to me.

"How did you know this was my favorite?"

"Because you tried stealing it from me various times before" TK said modesty grabbing his black and green skate board as he headed out the door.

We both started walking towards the park.

It was kind of quiet we didn't talk during the walk, we would just hum some random song from Social Distortion and playful push each other into trees till we finally reached the skate park, and to our surprise there was Tom and Rina sitting on the bench.

Tom was there holding on to his video camera while trying to record Rina, but it looked like Rina was trying to avoid the camera, I remember her saying she hates being on film which makes Tom want to catch her on film even more

"Sup guys?" TK said as he walked over to where they were and slapped hands with Tom and Rina

"Hey! What brings you to the skate park at this hour?" Tom said lowering his camera.

"Well Kari here wanted me to teach her how to skate board today" TK said as he put down the skate board and placed his left foot on it.

"I thought you already knew how to skate board" Rina said standing up

"Yeah I know the basics but I want to know how to do tricks" I said placing the skate board on the ground.

"Okay well first things first show me what you know" TK said crossing his arms.

So I stood up on the skate board and push myself and started gilding.

"Hmm not bad… but what tricks do you know?" TK said as he stood in a thinking pose with his thumb and index finger on his chin.

"Well if I knew how to do tricks then I wouldn't have asked you to help me now would I?" I said as I skated back to him.

He just smiled and dropped his board on to the ground and jumped on it, he started skating down to the ramp, and he began doing this weird trick that I have only seen on Television.

Once he was done with them he skated back towards me.

"Do you want to learn something like that?"

I just stood there and I could have sworn my mouth fell open.

"Nah I don't think she's ready for a stunt like that" Rina said as she tied her long black hair into a high pony tail as she grabbed her skate board and started to go down the ramp.

"Whoa now that girl can shred" Tom said pointing his camera at Rina as she did some tricks on the ramp.

I noticed TK was watching her in awe, for some strange reason I felt a little ping in my stomach.

Once Rina was done she came back up to where TK and I were standing.

"What did you think?" Rina said looking up at TK

"Not bad" TK said sounding a little too impressed.

I don't know what happened but out of no where I just dropped the board and jumped on it and started skating on the ramp.

I tried to remember all those tricks the boys back at the skate shop would do during our break.

So far so good I did one good loop now the holding on to the ramp while balancing my skateboard was a tough one…

**CRASH**

"Oh My God! Kari what the hell! Are you okay!"

I Heard TK scream as he ran towards me.

Ahh I don't know what happen everything was going fine till that stupid ramp holding thing that I never got the hang of…

Well now here I am flat on the floor with no emotion as I heard TK and Rina yell at me for doing that stupid trick.

I really didn't care that they were yelling at me or the fact that Tom was still recording all of this but what I cared about was why did I do that?

What posse me to start shredding… when I really haven't learned all there is to learn about skateboarding…

Wow you can say I felt pretty stupid.

"I thought you never skated before?" Tom said pointing the camera straight at me.

"Uhm…" well that's all I could think of…

"Well that was pretty damn stupid" Rina said crossing her arms over her chest as she turned and walked back to the bench.

TK just reached up to scratch his head he gave me his other hand so he could help me up.

"What were you thinking?" TK said as he helped me brush off.

"Honestly I don't know."

"Well if you wanted to impress me you didn't have to go kill yourself" TK said with a smirk as he walked back to where Rina and Tom were.

"Wait what? I wasn't trying to impress you!" I said with a high pitched voice.

The nerve of him I was sooo not trying to impress him…

"Really then what were you trying to do?" TK said

"I was trying to see if I remembered anything…"

"Wait so you've skated before?" Rina said sounding a bit surprised

"Yeah I don't think that she learn that loop trick by just watching TV" Tom said pointing his camera back at me.

That stupid camera is so getting my nerves…

I just shook my head and sat down next to Tom and buried my face in my hands.

The next thing I knew TK sat down next to me and put his hand around my shoulders.

"So where did you learn that loop trick?"

"I use to work at a Skate park selling Skate parts, and I use to watch the guys skate and some of them would teach me during break, they were going to teach me more tricks but then I had to move and yeah"

Okay that came out of nowhere… I usually don't give people that much of a detail.

"Wow I never knew that" TK said surprised

"Yeah well…"

"Well if you want I can teach you that ramp trick" TK said smiling at me

He has such a sweet and innocent smile… why did I just think that?

Stupid brain…

"That would be nice I guess" Smiling back

Well at least I'll be able to keep up with them when they skate board instead of always sitting on the sidelines.

"But TK you promised you were going to go with me to the skate shop to fix up my board!" Rina said getting up and walking up to TK to grab his arm.

I just stood there, I snapped out of my thoughts.

Why did I want to spend time with him?

Why did I want to be around him?

All these questions that I just couldn't answer.

"On second thought uhm never mind I don't want to skateboard anymore, I think I'll just go home and finishin cleaning up, Sora should be there any minute, Thanks for everything I really appreciate it" I said patting his shoulder and turning to walk away

"Hey I'll walk you to your door" TK said running to catch up with me,

I didn't go that far.

"Oh no it's okay" I said waving him off

"Oh c'mon I'll race you!"

"No it's okay really" I said walking faster

"What you're afraid?" TK said running backwards

"Me afraid of you? Haha you must be joking"

"Fine.. Ready… Set"

"GO!" I said and starting sprinting for my door.

I was so close to my door when I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Hey TK that's not fair! That's cheating!" I said as he swung me around

"Put me down!" I yelled but all he did was laugh.

We eventually fell onto my lawn and laid there still laughing.

"You know I won"

"Yeah yeah whatever" TK said

And I playfully punched him.

"Well I suggest you get back to Rina" I said sitting up.

"Yeah your right, she's been bugging me all week to help her fix her damn skateboard, you know I didn't even know that girl was that good at skateboarding, that's kind of impressive don't you think?" TK said sitting up as well.

"Yeah sure" I said not really caring.

"Are you jealous?" TK said nudging me

"Me jealous? Yeah and fish fly"

"Actually fish do fly… There's a fish called the 'flying fish'" TK said sounding quite proud of himself.

"Oh Wow TK, I guess watching the discovering channel actually paid off didn't it?"

"Haha funny, Well Kari my darling there is nothing to be jealous about because I'm not interested in Rina" TK said getting up from the soft grass

"Really now?" I said sticking out my hands so he can help me up

"Really and you want to know why?" TK said grabbing my hands and lifting me up

"Tell me"

"Because my dear Kari you're the girl I want" TK pulling me closer to him

"Well I'm sorry my darling TK but I'm way out of your league" I said pushing him back into the grass but I was expecting him to grab my arm and take me down with him.

"I don't think I'm that far, I mean we're closer than what you think" TK said smiling at me.

I was untop of him and I sighed

"Ah I'm tried" I said trying to roll off of him but didn't have the strength anymore

"Well I can in this position forever" TK said rubbing my back

I just laughed as I pushed myself off of him and got up

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking up to my door and opening it

I noticed TK getting up and rubbing his head

"Okay later" TK said walking back to the skate park.

2 hours later

Sora already arrivied at my house, and we were just lying around in my room sprawled out on the floor.

My Parents were out for the night, so it would just be me and Sora having our ritual girl talk.

"So Sora… wanna tell me what happen on Tuesday?" I said as I stretched my legs out on the floor.

"Well I got into a fight with my parents" Sora said she lowered the volume to the television that she was watching.

"Why?"

"Because of Matt" Sora said flipping over on the bed so that she was facing the ceiling.

I sat there in silence as I waiting for Sora to get into her story.

"Well my parents said that I spend too much time with Matt, and that I should I be more focused with college and that I'm too young to be 'in love' but my parents don't know anything about love." Sora said as she sat up

"But they are soooo wrong" Sora finished as she stared out of my window.

"But Sora are you sure that it's love? I mean come on we're so young you're so young what about your future?" I said looking up at her.

"Are you taking my parent's side?" Sora asked angrily

"No I'm just say-"

"What are you trying to say? That I don't know anything about love?" Sora said cutting me off

"No…"

"Listen I love Matt, I know it's hard to believe but I do"

I stayed silent

Sora sat up straight on my bed and stared at me

"Kari come here" Sora said as she patted a spot on the bed which meant for me to sit there.

And I did.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until I decided to break it before Sora did; I really didn't want to hear her 'love speech' just yet.

"So Sora you never told me how you met Matt"

I could tell by the way Sora's eye lit up that this was her favorite story to tell.

"Well it was about three years ago when we were both sophomores in high school,

This was when Matt was just starting out in his band; and like I didn't really pay much attention to him and it's funny because he tired everything possible to get my attention and I would budge, he would always try to impress me, with his random love songs, or sometimes he would show off playing his guitar" Sora said with a small laugh, it looked like she was remembering how it all happened

"And then what happened?" I asked

"Well one day he came up to me while I was at my locker and told him that his band was playing at this club, because their drummer was older than all of us and like he got them some connections so anyway, he said he really wanted me to go and I stood there thinking wow this guy wont give up on me so I decided to give him a break and I like I went with my best friend Mimi and you see at the time Mimi liked him that's why I would always ignore him and avoid him."

"Wow I would have never expected Mimi to have a thing for Matt"

"Sweetie everyone has liked Matt, I was the only girl that never really paid much attention to him I just thought of him as another loser who wants to make it big with a high school band"

"Wow, well anyway go on" I said

Her story was really getting interesting.

"Well while we were there Mimi had to go the bathroom to fix her make up

And I didn't know where to go so I just went to the bar and I sat there… and you see Mimi picked out my outfit… I was wearing a bright red short dress and it kept riding up while I sat down, and there were a couple of guys staring at me, that when I asked for a drink guys started asking for my number… so you can tell I was getting freaked out right until I felt someone wrap their arm around me at first I was going to scream until I noticed it was Matt and he's like 'oh sorry I'm honey I had band business' he was basically trying to save me from be raped" Sora said with a laugh

"Then after that he grabbed my hand and led me to the front row and went up stage at the exact same time Mimi walked out of the bathroom and came to sit next to me.

He spoke into the mic saying that he wrote a song dedicated to a certain red hair beauty in the front row, at first I felt terrible because of Mimi but the song Kari wow it was beautiful"

"How did it go? How did Mimi Take it?"

"The song was beautiful I still have lyrics in my room I'll bring it to you one day so you can read it, and Mimi well Mimi took it well at first she wasn't too happy when he finally came out and asked me out, and when he asked me out I didn't know what to say because I don't really know much about him, I didn't really take a good time to actually get to know him only from what Mimi would tell me so after the concert and Mimi left angry, Matt offered to take me home and we had a long talk home and right when he pulled up to my front door is when he kissed me and told me that from the first day he saw me he knew he just had to have me, that I wasn't like any other girls, I knew what I wanted to do with my life, that I was smart and independent and I wasn't clingy and I guess there was something about me that he knew he wanted"

"Wow Sora that was beautiful and sweet" I said

I really didn't know that Matt would do stuff like that and how Sora wouldn't risk her friendship to be with a guy that was pretty amazing…

"When did you know it was love?" I asked

"Well it was on our 5 month anniversary, he took me to place called 'Star Hill' it's this awesome place for couples to hang out and stare at the stars and other stuff" she said with a wink

" and he laid out a blanket on the grass and took out a thermos and we sat there in each others arms he gave me a beautiful heart-shaped necklace and started saying all these sweet things to me then finally as he held me close so close I could feel his heart beating and it was beating faster than usual then finally he said 'Sora these past few months have been amazing, I've enjoyed every single moment with you, there wasn't one time in my relationship with you that I haven't been happy and Sora I just wanted to say that I'm not sure if this is too soon but I cant control my feelings for you Sora I love you' and I just stared into his eyes and mine of course we're filled with water and that's when we had a massive make-out session"

I laughed

"how utterly adorable Sora your so lucky"

Well she is lucky, she's lucky that she actually believed in love and found someone that actually felt the same way and she knew that they would stay in love for a long time, because when your in love nothing else matters… at least that's how she makes it seem… I look at it differently I still don't care much about love nor want to fall in love I don't want to forget all my morals and just do everything for that one special guy.

"Yeah it was" Sora said with a smile

"And you want to know something else?" Sora asked as she moved closer to me

"Yeah"

"That same night my parents were on vacation in California…"

"Oh no you didn't! Oh my god you did!" I said in a half shocked yet half I knew this was going to happen type voice

Sora just smiled

"Yeah and it's funny because we became even more in love after that… we were in separable and he became a little to overprotective with me, that when my parents kicked me out he kept me even closer with him"

"Wow that was a beautiful Story Sora very beautiful, I look at Matt really differently now" I said with a smile.

And here I thought all Matt was just some guitarist with an awesome girlfriend.

"Okay so enough about me now it's your turn" Sora said playfully giving me a nudge.

"Well theres not much to tell… I've never fallen in love and I never plan on it" I said bluntly.

"And why is that? Never have a good relationship? All the guys dumped you?"

"Dump me? Ha your funny no guy has ever broken up with me"

"Then what?"

"Nothing I just don't believe in love at all" I said staring out of my window

"Hmm do you think you could ever love TK?" Sora asked with a sweet playful grin.

"Hmm doubtful" I said with another grin

"Haha I think you like him!" Sora said rather loud

"I do not! He's just my friend…"

"Sure whatever! That's usually how it starts" Sora said grinning.

No I don't like TK, he's just a good friend… who likes to flirt a lot…

Suddenly we heard someone throwing rocks at my window.

"Oh my god what is that?" I said jumping off my bed.

Sora got up to check it out, she opened the window to see Matt standing outside leaning on his car.

"Matt what are you doing here? Don't you have a concert at that beach party tonight?" Sora said in what was suppose to be a whisper

"Yeah but I missed you, I haven't seen you in two days, I know today was suppose to be your sleepover with Kari but babe I miss you please come with me" Matt said in a sweet voice.

Ahw if I didn't know any better he was desperate to be with her.

"Sora go ahead I'll wait for you"

"Matt I can't leave Kari"

"No Sora its okay you need alone time with Matt, I'll be fine" I said again

"I'm not leaving you! Get over it!" Sora said in a fierce voice

"Sure bring her I'm bringing TK, I'll wait for you in the car" Matt said watching as Sora stuck her head back inside my room.

"Okay good we're set he's bringing your lover along with us" Sora said as she headed for my closet.

"Wait what? Where are we going? What's going on? And my lover?" I said rather confused.

Then I noticed Sora rummaging through my closet.

"Matt is taking us to this beach party, we're only going to stay for an hour, and he's bringing TK to keep you company" Sora said as she pulled out a short black mini skirt.

"Oh I think this would look nice" Sora said holding up the mini skirt to see how it would look on me.

"And what are you doing?" I staring at her

"Well I need to dress you up, you don't expect me to take you to a beach party in your PJs" Sora said as she went back into my closet and picked out this short turquoise and hot pink stripped dress.

"Here put this on" Sora said as she handed me the dress to me and then pulled out a pair of tight jeans and threw them at me.

So I put on the dress… come to think of it I didn't even know I owned one of these type of outfits… I mean I wear dresses just only on special occasions.

When I was done zipping up my zipper to my pants I noticed Sora picked the black mini skirt that she was holding up before and bright red halter top and I noticed that she chose to borrow my big black leather boots.

"Hmm and I thought you hated my boots" I said as I looked for a pair of black strap on sandals

"Well I did until I noticed how cute they looked with this skirt, honesty Kari you have a lot of awesome clothes, how come I never seen you wear them before?" Sora said as she walked over quickly to my vanity table and picked up a pair of large hoop earrings and placed them on her ears.

"Well I only wear clothes like these on special occasions" I said walking up next to her and staring at myself in the mirror.

"Here put theses on" Sora said as she handed me a pair of star shaped earrings which I took and as I put them on she placed a sliver necklace that had pink and black stars dangling from it.

"And I think that should do it, you don't need much make-up because you have natural beauty" Sora said and she examined me and then took a quick look at herself in the mirror and noticed that she needed some eye liner.

Once she was done we quietly climbed out of my window Sora was the first to get down and quickly run into Matt's arms

"Babe you look beautiful" Matt said as he gave Sora a big hug and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he opened the door for her to get in the front seat.

Once I got down I noticed TK was standing by the car as well.

"Wow Kari, you in a dress never would have expected it" TK said with a large grin as he opened the door for me.

"Wow TK you looked like you actually showered for once" I said with an even larger grin.

Well I do admit he didn't look bad, he wasn't wearing his normal skating outfit, and he actually wore a pair of black jeans and a very nice white and blue checker dress shirt.

"Haha funny Princess Smarty-pants" TK said as he closed the door for me and walked around the car and got in.

The car trip to the beach wasn't that long, if I was really counting it would have had to have taken about a good 20 minutes, and the car ride was actually quite pleasant, it was a good thing that we all had the same taste in music because none of us had to fight over which CD Matt should put on, which he wound up putting on the new **Trapt CD.**

We finally reached the beached and Matt parked near a palm tree.

And when we got out we noticed that there was already a bunch of drunken teens dancing around a fire a little further ahead.

"Okay that's our party over there" Matt said putting his arm around Sora's waist which caused her to giggle.

Matt and Sora began walking over to the party with me and TK behind them but not close we were actually taking our sweet time.

"Nervous Kar?" TK asked

"Me? Nervous?" I said with a nervous laugh

TK just gave me a small nudge as we got closer to the small dance party.

"Sup my people!" I heard Matt say once he reached the group.

Everyone there cheered once they saw Matt and TK.

"You know these people?" I asked as I walked up to TK and stood next to him.

"Yeah they are a bunch of close friends of ours, I'm shocked you don't remember any of them, they come to all of our house parties"

"Oh…" I said looking down at the soft sand.

"Hey…uhm… what do you say we take a walk around the beach, it is a beautiful night after all" TK said putting his hands in his pocket and I nodded my head and walked next to him.

We walked under the dock and sat down on the sand and just listened to the ocean waves hit the shore.

"It is such a beautiful night isn't?" I said staring at the beautiful ocean

"Not as beautiful as you" TK said sitting closer to me.

I gave him a sweet smile

"Thanks, but don't lie" I said still not taking my eyes off of the ocean.

"I'm not lying you are very beautiful" TK said as he tore his eyes away from the ocean and turned to look at me.

I just stayed quiet.

"You really don't feel anything for me do you?"

With that I turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure…

Actually I knew what he meant but I don't know…

Do I feel something for him?

"I mean what I asked… do you feel anything for me at all?"

"Well… I like being around you if that's what you mean"  
"But you don't see us as more than friends?" TK asked in a way that made my heart beat really fast something I have never felt before.

"Look TK, your great and all bu-"

And I was cut up when TK pressed his lips against mine.

For that one moment all my thoughts disappeared, everything I believed in just vanished all because TK decided to press his soft lips onto mine.

Once he pulled back I felt a little dazed.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything" TK asked as he stared at me his eyes asking me to tell him yes but I was still in shock.

It took me at least a few seconds to gather my thoughts before answering.

"Look I don't think if we got into a relationship it would work out"

"And why not?"

"Because TK…" But before I could finish anything TK decided to cut me off

"Because what? What are you afraid of?" TK asked as he moved closer to me

"I'm not afraid" I said tearing my eyes away from him.

Why wouldn't I want to start relationship with him?

I mean it's not really going to be a big deal

He wouldn't really be much of a difference from all of the other guys that I have dated before.

"Then are you avoiding my eyes" TK said in a playful matter

"Okay okay let's say we do start a relationship… what difference would it make anyway" I said as I felt a small smile creep up upon my lips as I thought about what might happen if him and I would actually start a relationship.

"Hmm… well we could do this a lot" TK said with a sly smile on his lips as he wrapped him left arm around my waist and pulled me into a sweet and pleasant kiss.

Once he pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad" I said calmly

"Yeah, plus I think I might do you some good"

"Do me some good how?"

"Well Kari you might have had a lot of boyfriends but your kissing could use a little more work" TK said trying to keep a straight face but failed.

"My kissing needs work? Ha!" I said pushing him until he fell over and as he was falling he had happen to grab my wrist and pull me untop on him and a position he has been putting me into a lot lately.

"You must really like having me on top of you don't you? I said with a sweet playful smile

"Mhm" TK said as he leaned up to kiss me again.

After of what seemed like hours which really turned out to be only half an hour we both decided to get up and head back to the party

Only to find that there were only a few people left and Matt and Sora there dancing by the fire.

"Hmm that looks like fun" I said as I held TK's hand as we got closer.

"Do you want to dance?" TK asked me as he led me to where Matt and Sora were.

I just nodded my head as he placed his hands on my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.

There was this nice slow song called "A slow dance" By Rufio

Once the song ended

Matt and Sora just stood there staring at us.

"It's about time you said yes" Matt said with a smile on his face as led Sora to his car.

After our car trip home as Sora and I quietly climbed back to my room I gave TK a quick peck as i entered my window and locked it and walked as him and Mat entered there house.

"I knew you loved TK the all long" Sora with a huge smile on her face as she plopped down on my bed taking off the boots that she was wearing.

"I don't love him… I'm just in it for a few months… you know to get through the first few weeks of school" I said as I sat down in front of my mirror to take off my jewelry.

"What? Just a fling?" Sora said as she changed in her PJs.

"Please Kari don't hurt TK, he's like my little brother… trust me once you get to know him you could actually love him"

"Look Sora I don't believe in love okay? I like TK and that it I don't think I could love him it's not in my nature" I said as I changed into my PJs.

"Kari you just can't plan on falling in love it just happens and you cant stop it no matter what you say" Sora said as she tucked herself into my bed.

"Whatever Sora" I said as I did the same and turned off the lights.

"Trust me Kari you will fall in love one day and your going to look back to this day and thank me"

"Sora I'm sorry to say but there in no chance in hell that I will ever fall in love plus I think that I'm still young to be in love, plus love for me is just another excuse to get your heart broken by another heartless jerk who all he wants from you is sex"

"TK is nothing like that trust me… it all comes with time" Sora said as she let out a big yawn and slowly drifted off to sleep.

And I just laid there with my eyes closed but that didn't mean I was sleeping

Instead those words kept repeating in my head

I will fall in love and it all comes with time

I highly doubt that… love is something that isn't for me

Something I will never do.

I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing by agreeing to be his girlfriend…

But I can't change the past now cant i?

Of course not or else I would have changed my past a long time ago…

And with that last thought in my mind I slowly drifted off into sleep as well

Awaiting for what new adventure is ahead of me.

Hey guys I finally updated!

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry I took so long in updating!

I just had so much to do!

And I have been having a lot of family problems

And my best friend Dany (yes he's a guy)

Was being a total pain in my life

And I have been trying really hard to update as much as I could

And yeah I made this chapter a longer than it was suppose to be

As an apology and hopefully

you guys can forgive me!

And by showing you forgave me you can start by giving me lots of reviews!

Heehee thanks!

-hearts-


	4. Am i going soft?

Chapter 4

Okay well I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter…

And it made me pretty sad…

Oh well uhm I hope you guys review more for this chapter!

And only 2 more chapters to go and the story will be finishin!

-Yay-

Also I finally got a BETA! Yay! Lol yes I finally found out what the heck a Beta was!

And my best friend Gretel is going to be my BETA!

She also edited it and gave me a few wacky ideas!

So everyone lets thank Gretel!

Disclaimer----- DON'T OWN IT! But it would be cool if I did lol the only thing I own is Tom and Rina now they are miiiinnnnneeeee

On with the FIC!

* * *

The last few days of summer went by quite fast!

It kind of sucks because that means we have to start school but then again I'm looking on the bright side… it's official…. I'm a SENIOR!

Making this my last year! At this new school.

It was 7:00 A.M. When I heard the horn honk from outside of my window, I quickly got up and ran towards my window, I opened to the curtain to see TK leaning against the car door while pointing at his wrist watch to show me that we were going to be late for school.

"C'mon sleeping beauty! You don't want to be late for the first day now do you?" TK said in a playful tone as he got back into the driver's seat.

Just last week he finally got his driver's license so now we don't have to hitch rides from Matt and Sora all time.

I closed my window and rushed to my closet.

"Damn first day in a new school and I'm going to be sooooo late" I said to myself as I shuffled through my closet when I heard my mom knock on my door.

"Morning honey"

My mother said as she walked into my room sipping on a cup of coffee

"Running late ma" I said as I quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a hot pink halter top and started to put them on.

"I thought I told you not to stay up so late last night" my mother said as she sat down on my bed.

"I know I know but TK took me to this really cool concert yesterday and then his brother got us backstage passes and we got to meet the band and then they invited us for an after party and mom it was really cool"

I said really fast as I rushed over to the mirror to fix my hair.

"You've been spending a lot of time with this boy, when am I going to officially meet him"

"I don't know whenever we're not busy I guess" I said as I quickly applied so eyeliner and doubled checked myself in the mirror, then I grabbed my hip bag and headed towards the spot where my mom was seated and gave her a quick hug.

"Gotta go mom love you bye" and with that I rushed out of the front door and opened the car door and got in.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to that after party" TK said as he put the car in drive.

"Shut up! You're the one that said it isn't a real concert if we didn't go to the after party!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Well the after party was worth being late for school… it was so much fun!

TK introduced me to the band who happen to be good friends of Matt

Then the drummer gave me his drum sticks and later one we all just started dancing and their were other bands there giving a lot of free CDs and of course me and TK never refuse free CDs.

"Well we're here, you ready?" TK said he turned off the engine to his car.

"It's just the first day of school TK, it's not like I'm going to fly an airplane" I said as I opened the car door and started walking.

TK grabbed my hand and we started to head towards the school.

I do admit I was a little nervous, this was my first time in a new school with new people… the only people I knew here were TK, Rina, Tom and Joe.

But lets be realistic Rina doesn't like me, Joe is always studying and Tom is always trying to record me at my worst… all I really had was TK.

"If you hold on any tighter your going to stop my blood flow" TK said with a small smile as he tried to let go of my hand.

"Huh? Ohhh I'm sorry!" I said quickly letting go

"Ha ha it's okay to be nervous, but there's nothing to be nervous about I'm here for you" TK said grabbing my hand again and giving it a squeeze as we both entered the main office to pick up our class schedules.

"Ah well if it isn't Mr. Takeru Takaishi" The lady at the front desk said

"Ah... please just TK" TK said as he asked for the schedules

"What's wrong Takeru? Don't like the sound of your full name?" I teased

"Ahh I really don't like being called by full name makes me feel as if I did something wrong" TK said grabbing our schedules

"Mr. Takaishi will you be joining the basketball team again this year?" The lady asked

"Wait what? You're in basketball?" I asked rather shocked

I didn't know TK was into sports, I just thought he was more into skateboarding and rollerblading and rock music.

"Nah I think I'll pass this year" TK said grabbing my hand and began to lead me towards the door.

"Oh Mr. Takaishi is this your new girlfriend?"

At this point I noticed TK begin to turn a light shade of pink as he nodded

"Sorry Miss. Kashi but we really have to go"

I just smiled and waved at the lady as TK yanked me out the door.

"What you get like a new girlfriend every month here or something?" I asked as I grabbed my schedule from him.

"More like every week"

"What!" I stopped and just stared at him

"What? Jealous?" TK said with a smirk as he turned back to garb my hand again

"Ha Ha your wish" I said as I took my hand back and opened up my schedule as I walked ahead.

"What's your first period?" TK asked as he caught up to me.

"Uhm… English IV room 222, you?"

"Same… period 2?"

"Art History room 444, you?"

"Same, what's your 3rd?" TK asked as we both began to search for room 222

"I have Art III room 663 you? Wait are you sure we're going the right way… this looks like the 800s hallway"

"I've been in this school for 3 years Kari I think I know where I'm going, and I got Music III room 667 we're in the same area so we'll be able to walk together"

"Oh joy" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Okay we're here" TK said as he opened the door for me.

"Mr. Takaishi, Ms. Yagami so good of you two to join us" The teacher said as he pointed to two desks in the 4th row

"Please take seat, we're all just trying to get to know one another and since you're the first one to walk in late I'll let you go with a warning but next time I want a full 2 page report on why you were late and have it signed by your parents"

"Wow isn't that a little harsh?" TK said plopping down in his seat

"English should not be taken so lightly Mr. Takaishi" The teacher said as he sat down in his desk.

"Mr. Takaishi would you mind standing up and telling the class a bit about yourself?"

"Sure why not" TK said standing up

"But Mr. Goober everyone already knows everything there is to know about TK!"

I turn my head to see a girl with long bright red hair who was the one that spoke.

"Really? The by all means Mr. Takaishi tells us something we don't know"

"Well this is going to hard… oh I think I got one, 2 weeks ago I started dating Ms. Yagami over here" TK said as he extended his hand towards me.

I heard the whole class gasp as I tried to hide my face in embrassement!

That was embarrassing! What kind of a guy does that to a girl on her first day school!

This is just great! I'm already labeled… now everyone will just know me as "TK's Girlfriend"

I wonder what's so special about TK that everyone seems to look up to him so much.

"Ms. Yagami is this true?" The teacher asked as he leaned against his desk obviously amused by my embarrassment.

"Sadly… yes" I said hiding my face within my hands.

"Oh c'mon Kari I'm not that bad"

"Yeah sure" I said still trying to hide from embarrassment until the teacher finally decided to interrupt.

"Well now that we got all these introductions out of the way, it's time for me to introduce you students to different types of literature but befo-"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

"Well I guess we'll finishin this tomorrow good day"

"Before we go to 2nd period wanna get a locker?" TK asked as he grabbed my hand

"Sure"

"Well they're over here" TK said as he lead me to a narrow hallway where there were two walls of lockers and standing next to three of them were Tom, Rina and Joe

"Hey TK we're getting the same locks and lockers that he had last year" Tom said as he threw TK the lock which he caught with one hand and no flinch… sadly it was pretty cool.

"That's cool, did you guys get a lock for Kari?"

"Oh… she wanted a locker?" Rina said in a an uncaring voice

"Well obviously"

"Look it's okay, I'll just share with you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"That's fine" TK said as he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay lovebirds I think we better get to 2nd period" Joe said as he pointed to the school clock.

"Art History here we come!" I said grabbing TK's hand and dragging him off to class.

So far all of my classes seem pretty cool, Lunch went by smoothly I sat with TK and the rest of his friends, but it was sort of hard to really talk to him due to the fact that so many cheerleaders and jocks wanted his attention

"So are you going to join the basketball team this year?" said one of the jocks

"Nah I think I'll pass, I mean it is senior year I think I'll just enjoy it and plus I like having free time to skate and hang out with my girlfriend." TK said as he put his arm around me.

Great it's back to being TK's girlfriend

"Oh my gosh! That's right! TK you got a girlfriend during the summer!" squeaked a blonde cheerleader who was standing behind me.

"Please tell me that these people aren't your real friends" I whispered to TK

And he just let out a loud sigh.

"Hey guys if you don't mind I just want to spend some time with my three best friends and wonderful girlfriend, and I promise that I'll think about trying out for the basketball team"

Within seconds all of the jocks and cheerleaders were gone.

"Is this a practical day for you Mr. Takeru?" I said as I grabed my water bottle and unscrewed the cap of to take a sip.

"Why do you enjoy saying my full name?"

"Because I know that it annoys you" I said with a big smile

I really did like teasing him like that it's funny to see the face he makes whenever I say his full name.

"So anyway what's your next class TK?" Tom asked

And first the time ever he didn't have his camera!

What a shocker! Ever since I moved into the neighbor Tom and his camera were like birds and their wings, they needed each other to survive.

"Uhm GuitarIIII"

"I didn't know you were taking a Guitar class" I said a little surprised

"I thought that you didn't need to take lessons because your brother could have taught you"

"Yeah and he does teach me, and I'm actually pretty good, I'm taking this class so I can learn about guitar history and classical stuff, classical stuff to Matt is Metallica and Gun N Roses, nothing like Mozart or Beethoven "

"Wow" was all I could say

I didn't know that TK was so open to different types of music, I didn't know that he even had a guitar or even played one… then again there's a lot of things that I don't really know about him.

"Impressed?" TK said with that sly smirk of his as he took bite out of his sandwich

"Nope"

"Damn" TK said dropping his head in an attempt to look sad.

"ha-ha get over yourself" I said punching him playfully.

Then he lifted his head with a smile.

"And about you little miss?" TK said as he poked me playfully in my sides.

"I have Photography II" I said happily.

That and Art class where the only two classes that I really looked forward to.

"Wow what a coincidence! Rina and I have that class next as well" Tom said in a rather amused voice as he turned to look at Rina who was just sitting there picking at her food

"Oh yeah… what a coincidence" Rina said not sounding to thrilled.

"So… TK I didn't think of you much as a basketball player, what happen?" I asked as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Well you se-" But before TK could finishin his sentence Rina chimed in.

"When TK sets his mind on something there's nothing stopping him, like in freshmen year, he wanted to be on the basketball team because he wanted to help the school's basketball team make finals"

"But boy did he suck!" Joe chimed in.

"Hey!" TK said sounding offended

"But he practiced and practiced until he got good and made it on the team, then when they finally won, he quit and joined soccer" Rina finishin

"Soccer?" I asked.

By this point I noticed that TK started to look a bit embarrassed

"Boy TK what else did you do?" I asked.

This time I sort of was impressed.

"Well, I sort of did everything, I also joined the wrestling team, the honor society, the track team and now extreme sports, I like to challenge myself" TK said as I noticed that his embarrassment quickly faded away and he was back to his cocky self.

"And I recorded every bit of it!" Tom chimed in now holding his camera.

I just stared at Tom wondering why would he always want to record TK.

"Tom loves that camera so much that it scared a lot people, a lot of people expect for us, so I let him record me and my challenges" TK said smiling at his friends then he turned to stare at me.

"So you never turned down a challenge?" I asked looking away from his glaze.

"Never turned down, never quit, and I always succeed my challenges" TK said proudly.

"Oh really?" I said raising my eyebrow just a bit.

Okay now he got my attention.

"So what's your next challenge?" I asked putting down my sandwich to then turn to face him again.

"hmmm I'm not sure yet" TK said as he pretended to think and then started to move closer to me.

"Oh I got one" TK said as he got closer to my face.

"Really what would that be?" I said with a smirk.

I had a feeling I knew what his challenge would be.

"To kiss you over 50 times today" TK said as he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Cheater" I said as I pushed him away.

"I bet this is going to be the first challenge that you wont fulfill" I said as I checked my watch to noticed that it was almost time to go.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the day is almost over, and I don't like kissing during class, and I want to be the first challenge that you don't fulfill, your too much of a superman." I said as I got up from the table and grabbed my tray to go throw it out in the garbage.

"Sorry Kari but that's not gonna happen, once I set my mind something I get very far" TK said as he snuck up from behind me and grabbed me to then quickly turn me around and peck my lips again.

"Okay a peck counts for one, and a make-out counts for 4" TK said as his hands trailed down my arms and slipped into my hands.

"No that's to much, make-outs count for 2" I said letting go of his hands and began to walk away from him.

"hmm an even bigger challenge" TK said as he placed his thumb and index finger on his chin.

"I love the way you think" TK said as he began to follow me.

After Lunch TK walked me to my Photography class, he said he wanted to make sure I get to class safely… psh like something bad is going to happen to me on my way to class, but little did I know that something bad was going to happen but not outside of class.

Once the bell rang I gave TK a hug and was about to go inside the classroom when TK grabbed me again and before I could do or say anything he quickly claimed my lips.

"Your such a cheater!" I said angrily as I pushed him away.

"5 kisses 45 more to go" TK said as he waved at me and then left.

'God that TK is such a cheater and such a sneak!' I thought to myself as I remember how he sneaked in 2 more kisses during lunch.

But I have to admit I think I'm going soft…

Oh well I can't let him try to kiss me anymore' I thought to myself as I walked into the classroom which was almost filled with students and took a seat right in the front row.

After a few minutes the bell finally rang and students scattered everywhere looking for a place to sit, Rina and Tom walked in together, it looked like Tom was asking her a few personal questions and it looked like she was getting very ticked off.

"Tom I'm only going to say this once so listen up… you either turn off that camera around me or I'm going to turn it off permanently" I heard Rina said as she took a seat a few stools behind me.

"Geez what bit your butt" Tom said as he took a seat behind me.

"She's been very cranky lately hasn't she?" I said as I turned around in my seat to face Tom who finally turned off his camera and placed in on the desk.

"Lately? More like ever since you started going out with TK"

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked rather confused.

"Oh c'mon Kari, haven't you seen any of my past neighborhood movies?"

"You only showed me the skate boarding ones" I pointed out

"Oh man then remind me later to show you neighborhood video number 21 and on" Tom said as he took out his note book.

"Why? Is she like obsessed with TK or something?" I asked hoping I didn't sound jealous which I wasn't…

Okay maybe I was a little jealous but maybe that's because I'm his girlfriend and I am allowed to be a little jealous when I find out that one of my boyfriend's friend's like him.

"Well not obsessed to the extreme, she just had a huge thing for him but he always saw her as just a friend and she tried so hard to impress him but nothing…then she stopped doing the girl act and started doing some stuff like skate boarding and playing sports with us, yup TK started finally give her some attention… attention that once you moved here you got"

"And that's what pissed her off"

"I've said too much already, heck I wasn't even suppose to tell you anything" Tom said turning his face so that he wouldn't have to look at me make a puppy dog pout for more details.

But before I could protest and have him tell me more the teacher finally walked in.

"Good afternoon class sorry I took so long, I was having car problems." The teacher said as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

The teacher didn't look as old as normal high school teachers look, this one looked like she came right out of college, with her short black hair and very modern clothes.

I could tell by just the way she looked that she was going to make this class fun, even though photography would be fun even if we had an old teacher.

"My name is Ms. Cali and I'm going to be your photography teacher for the year" Ms. Cali said happily as she grabbed her grade book.

"I'm excited this is my first class that I get to teach as a real teacher" I heard her say to herself as she skimmed through her grade book.

"Okay how about I put everyone in groups of two and we can get started oh and so you know each week I'll be putting everyone in different groups so that way everyone can get to know each other better" Ms. Cali said looking up with a big smile on her face.

'Uh-oh this couldn't be good' I thought to myself as I started to fidget with my fingers.

It's and old habit…

After she done putting everyone in groups of two she gave us all assignments.

Sadly she put Rina as my partner for the week.

The good part is she gave us all these really old cameras that they used back in the 80's only they really weren't from the 80's they just looked like the type from the 80's.

I just sat there fidgeting with my camera and flipping through pages from the text book she gave us trying to figure out how it works.

"You never really liked him" Rina said in an almost whisper while still looking through her text book.

"Excuse me?" I said lifting my eyes from the text book to look at Rina who after ingoring me and being cranky finally decides to speak.

"It's not fair, you never liked him" Rina said again still not looking up from her text book.

"And your point?" I said still not understanding what she meant.

"It's just not fair! What could he possibly see in you! You two have nothing in common and you don't even care about him!" Rina said sounding very upset yet she still managed to not look up.

"Look I'm getting pretty tried of your whole hating me because I'm dating TK, just get over it! It's not a big deal!" I said as I calmly went back to doing the camera research.

"It's a big a deal to me, I've been his friend for 4 years and not once has he ever looked at me the way he looks at you and you don't even notice it, you don't even appreciate it"

This time I noticed a tiny tear come out of Rina's eye.

"Of course he looks at me differently it's because I'm his girlfriend and your just his friend there's a slight different"

"What could TK possibly see in you? You're not that great" Rina said obviously with a lot of hate in her voice.

'This girl has got issues' I thought to myself.

I was not about to answer that because not even I knew what TK saw in me, I mean I always tease him, I don't laugh with him I laugh at him, I always bruise his ego and I only agreed to dating him because I needed a summer boyfriend.

After a few more minutes of silence and Rina blabbering on about how horrible I am the bell finally rang signaling that it was time to go home!

"Well nice talking to you" I said sarcastically to Rina who just gave me a dirty look and walked out of the classroom.

"Have a nice chat?" Tom said as he up from behind me.

"Oh yes it was very lovely" my voice was just dripping with sarcasms

"She'll get over it eventually" Tom said patting my shoulder.

"Not eventually, she better get over it soon or it's not going to be pretty" I said grabbing my bag and heading out of the classroom and straight to the front of the school to meet TK.

"Do I hear cat fight?" Tom said taking out his camera ready to record.

"I'll keep you posted" I said as I walked up to TK's car noticed that TK was not there.

'Where could blondie be?' I thought to myself as I leaned against the car door on my side.

I didn't even hear anyone walk up from behind me and cover my eyes to then quickly flip me around and smash their lips against mine.

"What the hell!" I yelled pushing the person that stole a kiss away from me.

"That was kiss number five!" TK said triumphally

"Your such a cheater" I said as I opened the car and got into the front seat.

"No, you just need to be more alert" TK said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Don't forget you have a camera man in the back seat recording" Tom said reminding us that him and Joe were in the backseat.

"C'mon guys it's not like we're making out or anything just agureing" I said buckeling my seat beat.

"Not making out yet" TK said with a wink.

"Ha-ha so cute, not making out till tomorrow" I said in a baby voice as I pinched his cheeks.

"Good good I'm getting all of this on tape" Tom said from the backseat.

"Why aren't we leaving yet?" I asked

"Waiting for Rina" TK said as he turned on the radio and started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh that bitch" I said under my breath.

"What was the dear?" TK said as he stopped drumming his fingers and brought his face down to mine.

"Nothing" I quickly said as I turned to look out the window.

I finally heard Rina get into the car and TK finally put the car on drive and we were out of there.

The drive home was quiet expect for TK and Tom singing along with the radio.

Everyone got out of the car and I noticed Rina just went straight home.

"I got a lot of good footage today, I'm going to go edit and upload and I'll you guys over later to watch them, oh and Kari remind me to show you those old movies I told you about in photography class" Tom said as he ran off into his own house.

"Well I got a lot of homework to do so I better get to it, if you guys need any help you know where to find me" Joe said as he walked off into his house.

"Ah yes and then there were was two" TK said walking around his car just to pin me against the car door.

"No my darling then there was one because I have to go get started on my homework" I said pushing him off of me.

"Want to do it together?" TK asked me and of course he just had to add that puppy dog pout.

"Hey that's my thing!" I said

I always do the puppy dog pout whenever I want something at least from him.

"Oh fine" I said in defeat.

"Awesome that puppy dog pout actually does work" TK said happily as he started to walk towards my house.

Once we got there I started leading him up the stairs that led to my bedroom.

"Uh… where are we going?" TK said as pulled my hand to bring me down the step I was on.

"Uhm upstairs to my room to study… got a problem?" I asked obliviously confused.

"Why don't we stay down here and study on the living room, it's quite big" TK said as he dragged me to the living room and threw his bag on the floor and plopped down on the sofa.

"Are you scared to go up to my room?" I asked mischievously as I leaned against the couch.

"No" TK said coolly as he opened up his backpack and took out his notebooks.

"Such a gentlemen" I said as I climbed onto the couch.

"A gentleman I am" TK said with a proud smirk.

"Wuss" I said as I grabbed my bag and took out my notebook and started to open it and flip through pages.

"Excuse me?" TK said taking his eyes off of his notes to look at me.

"You heard me" I said still not lifting my eyes from my notebook.

"Did you just call me a wuss?" TK said rather shocked

"Why yes I did and what are you going to do about it?" I said calmly this time finally making eye contact.

"I'm going to do this!" TK said as he threw his books on the floor and started to tickle me.

"h-h-hey th-that's not f-f-fair" I said in between giggles.

"Who's the wuss now?" TK said as he continued to tickle me.

I finally muster the strength to push him off of me and make him fall on the floor… I should have expected that he was going to pull me down with him and yet I didn't.

"Ahhh" I screamed as I fell off the couch landing on top of him.

"I missed being in this position didn't you?" TK said giving me a cocky grin.

"Oh yes I missed it just as much as I missed my puppy Daisy" I said as sarcastic as possible but for some reason I don't think he got that.

"But you don't have a dog named Daisy" TK said staring me.

He must have has a deep thought on that.

"Exactly therefore I didn't not being that in the position" I said bluntly as I tried to push myself off of him but he kept his arms tightly around my waist.

"You know we should get back to studying" I said once again trying to get myself off of him but he wouldn't let go.

"We didn't even start" He said as he finally let me go and I got to sit up.

"Exactly and we should start" I said while grabbing my notebook and flipped through the notes that I took.

"You know I don't understand why they gave us homework anyway, I mean it is the first day of school" TK said while stretching out on the floor.

"It's good to be ahead" I said trying to focus on the assignment.

"Hey what was up with you and Rina today Tom said that there is going to be a cat fight" TK said as he sat up with his arms behind his head.

"She's just being a total bitch and it's really started to get on my nerves" I said as calmly as possible but I had no luck because just the thought of her was getting me angry.

"Go easy on her k?" TK said as he grabbed my notebook and started to skim through it.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Is go easy on her? I'm not the one that kept bugging the other during photography class saying that I wasn't right you and made me sound as if I was some horrible person" I was obviously very pissed off right now.

He's suppose to be my boyfriend and he's backing up a girl that's not even close to being called a girlfriend.

"Calm down, whoa she said all of that… man that girl has got it bad then" TK said as he sat there I guess he was just thinking.

"Yeah she does and there's one little thing that bothers me" I said rubbing my shoulders.

"And what that be my sweet?" TK said coming back to reality

"Why me and not her?" I said looking at the floor.

Why am I getting all worked up over this?

Why do I even care?

This isn't supposed to be such a big deal.

But I guess it would be good to know the real reason why he chose me and not her I mean she does seem right for him and she obviously does care about him more than I do.

"I already told you this before, shes not my type" TK said rubbing the back of head.

He looked like he really didn't want to get into this subject again, I suppose a lot of people has been asking the same thing.

"And I am?" I said still not taking my eyes off of the floor.

"Yes you are, now why are you feeling so unsure? If I didn't want to be with you I would have never asked you out to begin with" TK said while grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his lap.

"And if I wanted to be with Rina I would have asked her out years ago but I didn't because she wasn't for me" TK said moving his face closer to mine.

"And I am?"I said moving my face closer as well.

"We'll just have to wait and see wont we?" TK said closing the remaining gap between us with his lips.

It started out as an innocent kiss that is until I pinned him against the floor and straddled his waist.

And to think I did all of this without breaking the kiss.

After of what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes TK broke the kiss to stare at something.

"Hm what's wrong?" I said as I turned to see what he was staring at.

"Sora! Matt!" I said in surprise.

'Boy don't people knock?' I thought to myself as I watch their expressions which was a look of shock.

"Uhm Kari?" I heard TK whispher.

I looked down and then realized the position that we were in and quickly got off of him and moved up onto the couch.

"So what brings you two over here?" TK said getting and rubbing the back of his head in embrassment.

"I should ask you the same thing" Matt said crossing his arms.

He looked a bit mad…

Not Sora though she was beaming but not at us I guess something must have happen to her.

"Uh- w-w-we were uh-"

"We were studying" I said helping TK out.

"Studying what? The inside of each other's mouths and how far your tongue can go-"

Sora then quickly placed her hand over Matt's mouth.

"Sorry, he's a bit overprotective, now sweetie calm down they are not little kids they soon to be adults" Sora said sweetly as she removed her hand from his mouth and replaced it with a kiss.

TK and I cleared our throats a bit to remind them that we were still standing there.

"So Sora there has to be a reason you just walked into my house without a call or a text message." I said placing my hands in my pocket.

"Do you want to tell them love?" Sora said as looked up to her boyfriend who stared back at her with loving eyes.

"You tell them" Matt replied

"Well… uhm…" Sora started to say.

"What's going on?" TK said with a suspicion look as he folded his arms over his chest.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Matt and Sora both said in unison

"WHAT?" I and TK both said in total shock.

Actually this was to be expected but this soon? Okay maybe it wasn't soon but still they are so young!

"You guys are so young!" I said

"We're young and in love" Sora said dreamily still not tearing her eyes away from her now soon to be husband.

"Well then I guess congratulations!" I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Thank you! But that's not all we're here to say, I wanted to ask you Kari if you would be my maid of honor" Sora said as she let go of Matt's hand and walked over to me to grab both of my hands.

She looked so happy how could I say no.

"But I thought Mimi was going to be the maid honor, she's your best friend"

"Don't get me wrong Mimi is my best friend but we've been having problems every since Matt and I have been together" Sora said as I remembered all those stories she would tell me about Mimi trying to break them up and stuff nothing to rash just trying to show Matt all of Sora's bad habits little did Mimi know that the more she tried to embarrass Sora was the more that Matt fell in love with.

"So what do you say?" Sora said with her eyes filled with light and happiness

Man how could I say no to that happy face.

"Yes I would be honored" I said with a smile.

'Man I am going soft' I thought to myself as Sora let go of my hands and pulled me into a big hug that almost took all the air out of me.

"Oh yay!" She said letting go and running back to Matt was just telling TK that he's going to be the best man.

"Of course bro I would be very much honored to be the best man, I'm just so proud of you! It's about time you finally made Sora a my real sister in law" TK said giving his big brother a big hug and then moved on to giving Sora a big hug.

"So now it's going to be official, you're really going to be my sister in law" TK said as he pulled away.

"Yeah am I" Sora said her eyes we're filling up with tears.

"TK we also have something else to tell you" Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Sora.

"Uhm can it wait till I get home me and Kari going to finishin studying" TK said as he pointed towards the scattered notebooks on the living room floor.

"Oh yeah studying right sure" Sora said giving them both a wink

"C'mon honey we got to start looking at a place for our wedding" Sora said dragging Matt out of the house.

I then rushed to the door and closed and locked it.

"I can't believe they are getting married so soon" I said still not believing what Sora had said.

"I can" TK said walking up to me.

"How?"

"Because that's love" TK said pinning me against the door.

"Still not believing it" I said this time he could tell I was being serious.

"Oh then that's just too bad" TK said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"why is that just too bad?" I asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Because it just is" He said kissing me again.

"What's so great about love?" I asked pulling away again.

"Do you even have to ask?" TK said giving up and started to walk back to where our notebooks were.

I just stood there with my back still on the door and he was silent as he packed up his things.

"what's your big deal with hating on love?" TK asked as he grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"I rather not talk about it" I said avoiding eye contact.

"you'll tell me eventually I know you will" TK said sound sure of himself.

'He sounds as if he thinks he knows me so well, he's so wrong, he doesn't even know the first about me' I thought to myself but I wouldn't be surprised if he knew more about me than what I thought.

"What makes you so sure I will?" I asked unlocking the door.

"Because I can tell that your falling in love with me already" TK said as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Sorry Takeru but I don't fall in love and I already told you that" I said opening the door while noticing TK making a face when I called him by his first name.

"I'm so going to change my name" He said as he walked out my front door.

"Keep it's cute, I like seeing you make faces it's funny" I said closing the door behind me

"glad to know that my name amusses you" TK said as he started to walk towards his house.

"I think you should reconsider the whole you don't fall in love thing" TK said not turning back.

"Why?"

"52 times" was all TK said as I watched him walk into his house and with one last wink he closed the door.

I sat there on my porch with my arms holding on to my legs as I thought about it and started to count all the kisses we shared today.

'there were like 10 in school 6 in the car, and a lot in my house' I thought to myself as I did the math in my head.

"wow he is right 52 times, he completed his challenge" I said outloud.

But that didn't mean I was falling in love with him…

No it couldn't! I promised myself I wouldn't!

"OH GOD I AM GOING SOFT!" I screamed as I started to pull at my hair.

"I need to call Yolie" I said quickly getting up and heading inside straight to my room and grabbed my cell and started punching in the number to call Yolie.

"Yolie i think i'm going soft!" I scream over the phone.

TBC.

* * *

dun dun what's gonna happen neXt?  
what's Yolie going to say?  
Is Kari going way to soft?  
What is Sora and Matt going to tell TK?  
wedding plans?  
and so much more all to be answered in...

dun dun dun

Unlock my heart Chapter 5!

whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There you go my lovelys

The long awaited chapter 4!

I was going to add a few more things but due to all the messages I've been getting and I figured that you all waited long enough why not just post it now and I'll make chapter 5 longer!

Thanks again for all of your support!

You all make me sooooooo very happy with all of your super sweet reviews

And messages!

Honestly each time I get a review I always start updating!

Hehe that's what got me so far!

Well thanks again! And keep reviewing!

I want lots of reviews!

And lots of feedback!

Let me know if you like itand junk!

Much love

Ms. MellyRox


	5. Author's nooote!

HEY GUYS!!!

I'm back!

I finally got my laptop fixed!

So I'm going to start right away with chapter 5!

Even though it's like already almost done xD

Just thought that you guys waited long enough!

Thank you so much for being very patience with me lol

I know I'm kinda horrible with the updates xD

But since you guys are being such loyal fans

I'm going to take some of your suggestions for what you want to happen next!

And if I like your suggestion I'll dedicate that chapter to you!

Much love Mel!!


	6. Climbing trees and Phone calls

Hey guys sorry for the super long wait for chapter 5…

I just got so distracted with school and friends…

I hope you can forgive me!

Okay enough with idle chitchat here's the story!

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own it!

"C'mon this way!" TK yelled as he grabbed my hand and started running towards park.

"TK! She's getting closer!" I yelled as I looked over my shoulder and saw a fiery haired girl chasing us.

"C'mon!" TK said again as we ran passed the park that had all the swings and slides and headed to one that was filled with trees.

TK finally stopped in front of a very tall and wide tree where he let go of my hand and just stared at it for a second to then jumped on to one of the branches.

"TK what are you doing???" I said in a loud whisper

"Hiding! Now c'mon!" TK said as he gain his balance on the tree and then grabbed my hand.

"TK I'm wearing a skirt!" I shriek

"I can't climb trees!" I said as I started tugging at my skirt as I noticed his playful grin, I can tell by now that TK just loved to hear me shriek on the count that I almost rarely shriek.

"Fine Kari if you want to get caught then get caught" TK said as he turned back around and started climbing higher up.

I turned around and stared at the red head that was chasing us.

Flashback

"Morning sunshine" TK said as he kissed my forehead and sat down next to me on the bench that was located on the skating side of the park.

"Yeah morning" I said glumly

"Up all night again?" TK said as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, Sora made me call over 20 places and we found 10 places that were available and I went with her to check all of them yesterday and she still didn't find a place!" I said as I placed both my hands on my face who would have thought that planning a wedding would be so difficult I mean not only did we have to figure out where we were going to have the reception we had to find a church, flowers that matched her theme, cake designs… it's reasons like these I chose not to get married and go through this hassle.

"Well if it helps Matt had me up all night as well, we were both looking for tuxedo places and he made me look through 4 very large books of invitations and we narrowed it down to around 50 and he's making make a final decision tonight" TK said

"Damn TK what the hell were you thinking when they asked us to help plan the wedding?!" I said frantically

It's not that I mind so much on helping since Sora is a very close friend to me, she has been helping a lot whenever I needed her, I guess it's that weddings aren't sort of my thing.

"Well I was thinking hey he's my brother, my blood, I owe him this much and your too much of a softy to say no" TK said as he calmly got up and stretched his arms in a smug sort of way.

He really thought he knew me so well and for some reason it just didn't bother me as much as it really would have if it had been just another guy.

Sometimes I wonder what makes TK so different.

I then quickly snapped out of my thoughts

"Ugh… I guess your right… expect about the softy thing" I said as I got up with him and let him wrap his arm around me once again.

He had this special way holding lately, I don't know how to describe it but

The way he just wraps one arm around my waist in a protective way yet not so protective loose enough in case I want to escape but tight enough for no one to pull me away.

"All I have to say if she makes me plan one more thing I'm going to scream!"

"Don't worry, they promised that this was the last thing they wanted us to handle" TK said reassuring me as his free hand went down to my arm and squeezing my hands.

We both took a deep breath and let it out then as TK was about to turn around to start skate boarding again we heard **it**.

"Oh Kariiiiiiiiiii!!! I want to show you the dress I picked out for you for my wedding!"

We heard Sora shout happily as she held up a dark purple dress with green stripes.

"Oh My God… you have got to be kidding me!" TK said as his eyes grew wide at the sight of that big puffy dress.

"TK…"

"Yeah?" He answered as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"HIDE ME!" I screamed as I ran to hide behind him.

"C'mon I know the prefect place to hide"

And with that he grabbed my hand and we sped away.

_**End Flashback**_

"Kari where are you? Don't you think this dress is beautiful? It will match with the cake designs!" Sora shouted again as she tried to find us.

I started to panicked I could hear her voice getting closer and closer…

I couldn't take it!

I quickly turned around to ask TK to come back and help me but it was as if he could read my mind.

He already had both of his arms extended ready to help me up.

"C'mon we have to climb higher" TK said as he led me to the branch that he was standing on.

We both started climbing till we almost reached the very top and we stopped.

"I hate climbing trees" I said as I held on to a tree branch.

"Shhh I think she's coming" TK said he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Kari where are you!??! Dang I could have swore that I saw you run through here… well I guess I'll check your house again" Sora said sounding a bit disappointed as she started to walked out of the park.

TK finally removed his hand from my mouth and placed them behind him so that he could hold on the branch that he was leaning on.

"Phew that was a close one" I said as I watched her leave.

"Your telling me"

"I'm guessing you do this a lot" I asked rather curiosity

"I use to" TK said avoiding my glance.

"Want to tell me about it?" I asked.

Okay so I gave up the whole cold hearted thing with him, I realized by now that it was going getting him to like me even more… so why not try a different approach.

"Since when did you start caring?" TK said as he stared at me in shock.

"Since you got me stuck up in this tree" I said crossing my arms as lean back against one of the braches.

"Hey I was only trying to save your butt" TK said with a smug look on his face.

"Okay quit avoiding the question! Keeping to yourself is my thing!"

I bet at this point I sounded like a little kid because he just gave a small laugh and ruffled my hair.

"Fine no need to start a tantrum… well ever since I was 8 years old I would always run over here whenever I was feeling sad or just needed to think. At first I couldn't climb this big tree due to the fact of my height, but I remember clearly it was the day after my 10th birthday that we found out that our father was cheating on my mom with another women from Italy, my mother was so upset and heartbroken that she started to throw everything she could get her hands on, Matt tried to calm her down and I didn't know what to do… so I yelled that I hated them all and I ran and the first place I could think of going to was here."

I could tell this was hard for TK to say, I started to feel my heart twinge a bit it was strange because I don't think I ever like this before… well I know I did before… but that was a long time ago and I hated the feeling.

I started to feel sad for him.

"I ran all the way to this tree I stared at it with anger and just jumped on it and started climbing until I reached the very top, I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me cry, so I only cried when I was in this tree or just to be alone with my thoughts" TK finished.

"Wow, that must have been so hard on you" I said as I tried to climbed over to where he was but I had no luck, I tripped on one of the branches but before I could fall TK quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him so that my face buried in his chest and my arms around his neck a position he always had me in lately.

"U-u-uh Th-th-thanks" I stuttered.

It's not like I have never been this close to him, I have no idea why I'm starting to feel like this.

I think I am getting soft.

"Thanks for listening, you're the first person I ever told that story to" TK said wrapping both of his arms around me.

"You mean you never told Tom or Rina?"

"I've told them about my parent's divorce and how my mom got all psycho and left me and Matt alone but I never told them about dad leaving us for another family or my secret spot, it's something I always kept to myself at least until now."

"Secret spot… I feel like we're in 1st grade" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah me too, now all we need are our lollypops and naptimes." TK said as he finally let me go.

And as I was regaining balance I heard a familiar song playing in the distances.

"Yeah… Hey is that an ice cream truck I hear?!" I said happily as I looked behind TK to spot the famous white truck.

"How old are you again? 6?" TK asked as he started to climb down.

"No wait! I was supposed to go down first! Or did you forget??" I yelled trying to remind him that I was still wearing a skirt.

"Opps… I must have forgot, well you either climb down or jump and I'll catch you" TK Said with a huge grin on his face as he winked at me.

"Your such a pervert!!" I squealed as I thought about climbing down but I wasn't sure I think jumping was a safer bet…

"Promise you'll catch me?" I asked sounding a bit nervous, it wasn't the heights that I was afraid of… it was the falling part that scared me the most.

"Always" TK simply said as he stretched out his arms.

I took a deep breath and turned around and fell back.

For some strange reason I didn't feel scared as I fell back I guess it was because TK had always been someone that would never break a promise.

"There told you I would catch you" TK said with his bright blue eyes just staring down at me with such a sweet and kind glaze.

"Thanks" I said not wanting to pull away from his warm embrace.

I think I'm getting soft.

"Uhm… as much as I would love to stay in this position forever due to the fact that you never let me hold you like this for more than a minute but I'm afraid that your crushing my spleen" TK said sounding a bit out of breath.

"Oh sorry" I said as I pushed myself off of him and rolled over to my back and just stared up at the clouds as I heard him chuckle a bit so I turned to glare at him and as I glared at him my expression began to soften as I stared into his deep blue eyes and found myself being lost in them, something I've been doing a lot lately I don't know why thought I guess lately during the times that him and I have spent to together he somewhat brings out the best in me.

He's not like all the other guys I've been with before.

He's very attentive, he's loves challenges, he's outspoken, and crazy and witty and the list would go on.

Damn it I am going soft!

"Is there something on my face?" Tk asked as he motioned to his face.

Uh oh I guess I was staring at him for to long.

"Uh no" I said as I shook the thoughts of him out of my head and continued to stare up at the sky.

I heard TK chuckle a bit as he turn over on his side as he watched me pretend not to notice how he slowly lift his hand to caress my cheek making me let out a small blush something I always forced myself to never do.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen you blush" he said as he leaned closer to me.

I finally turned over to my side, and once I did that I didn't notice now close our faces were.

"I'm not blushing! It's uhhh the sun! yeah that's right I think I'm getting burned" I was about to pull away but he must have wrapped his arm around my waist while I daydreaming because it suddenly grew tighter as he pulled me closer to him if it were possible.

"Your cute when your nervous" TK said as he closed the little distance between us with a soft kiss.

"I'm not nervous" I said as I pulled away but TK wouldn't have that and he pulled me back and started to deepen our kiss.

I felt a strange feeling of bliss every time we kissed.

It felt as if we were in our own world.

I slowly parted my lips letting his tongue to twine with mine.

It felt like forever just passed us by when we finally pulled apart due to lack of air.

"Woah" was all that came out of my mouth as I sat up to regain my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" TK asked you practically taste his concern.

"Uh"

There were just so many thoughts going to my head at that single moment,

So many new feelings awaking…

It frighten me.

"Do you want to back home?" TK asked me as he started to get up.

All I did was just nod my head as he extended his hands so he could lift me up and slowly we walked back to our neighborhood hand in hand.

Once we opened the door to his house there was Sora holding up the dress and Matt hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Uh oh"

"I think we came home a little to early" TK said as he closed the door behind him.

"C'mon Kari please try it on! I promise I won't bother you anymore if you just try it on!" Sora pleaded.

I let out a loud sigh I couldn't bear to see Sora beg.

"fine you win" I said as I walked over to the overly excited Sora as she squeak with happiness as we walked into the bathroom so I can change.

After a few minutes of struggling I popped out of the bathroom.

"Okay Sora I love you and everything but I HATE THIS DRESS!!!! I rather wear dish rags then this" I said as I struggled out of the bathroom with the ugly purple and green colored dressed.

TK and Matt were already on the floor laughing and apparently while I was changing Tom and Rina were there and as usual Tom was recording this catastrophe.

"TOM TURN THAT OFF!" I shouted in embarrassment more than anger.

But then I noticed Sora standing there tears already filling her eyes.

"But karrrrrrrrrri I think you look soooooooo beautiful!! Please please please please" Sora begged me.

"NO!" I shouted back as I ran back into the bathroom to change.

Once I was done i went up to TK and extended my hand.

"Give me the keys to your car right now" I said firmly which by now he should know that I mean business.

And without asking questions he handed me the keys to his car.

Once in my hand I headed over to Sora and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked sounding confused.

"I'm going to help you pick out some good bridesmaid dresses." I said as I opened the door not noticing that the rest of the group was already following us.

"Hey where do guys think your going?" I asked

"Well Matt said I'm the official Video maker for the wedding so I have to go to get good footage even though seeing you in that dress was the best footage we'll ever get" Tom said as he laughed at the thoughts.

"No I don't think so" I said as I got into the car and waited for Sora to get in

"Oh c'mon Kari this will be fun" Tk said as he got into the backseat.

"No!!!" I said again but I swear it just goes in one ear and out the other these people.

Once everyone was in the car we were off to find a dress.

After of what felt like hours at the mall Sora and I finally decided on the prefect bridesmaid dresses and accessories to go along with them.

Finally now that I was at home I was able to relax.

And just when my back finally reached the soft bed

ring ring

I guess I spoke to soon.

I picked up my cell phone and noticed a familiar number blinking on it.

"Oh my freaking god!" I said into the phone.

"Good to hear from you too sunshine" said the familiar voice on the other end.

There was only one person in this whole entire world that ever called me sunshine and that one person was my one and only best friend Yolei.

"Oh my god Yolei! Where the hell have you been?!?" I squeaked happily into the phone.

I haven't spoke to her since the day I moved away from our hometown.

I mean sure we would send the occasional emails but, she had time to actually answer phone.

"Ha-ha I've been around! What about you? How's your boy toy?" Yolei asked bluntly as always.

Yolei was just like me… or at least the old me…

She was blunt about everything and never kept anything in, she spoke about what was on her mind no matter how rude or honest that it was.

That's why it didn't surprise me much when she asked me about TK especially the way that she asked about him.

"Yolei my dear, the correct term is Boyfriend. You would know if you would stop sleeping around as much" I said just as bluntly.

I could hear Yolei laughing at the end.

I missed talking to her, we've been through a lot even though we were both different in terms of her always being so loose with guys, and I on the other hand was always very strict.

"I see from your emails that your getting very attached to him, I hope your not turning on me doll face"

With me and Yolei we use to have this belief about not falling in love, sure we had our different reasons.

Yolei didn't believe in love because her mother went through 5 divorces, and all the guys that ever told Yolei that they loved her, she would just up and walk out on them thinking that it was just another excuse for her to sleep with them again.

Me my belief is a little different, but that's something I really don't want to get into right now.

"No Sugar fluff I'm not turning on you, TK is just a small thing until I get use to this whole living on my own"

When I said that I felt a ping of guilt.  
Was he just that? Some typical guy that I was just using for the hell of it?

I'm not even sure anymore, I mean I wasn't planning on breaking up with him anytime soon… but I didn't want him to think that I was serious about him.

"That's my girl! Just what I wanted to hear" Yolei said but there was something different about the way that she said it that sort of made me think that she wasn't as happy as she normally would have been.

"Yolei-bear is everything okay?"

"Uhm yeah everything is fine… no I'm lying nothing is okay"

I could tell by now that there were tears filling up in her eyes.

"Talk to me" I said as I got up from my bed and started walking around my room.

"Remember that boy that I've dating for 4 months now?"

"Yeah"

Even though I vaguely remembered him, he was just some guy named Dave that she had for her math class, he's been tutoring her for that class for a while now, apparently they were having a some what of a fling, only Dave wouldn't do anything psychical with her.

"I'm scared that I think I'm falling in love with him"

By now the tears were already falling, my poor hard Yolei cracked.

I was in total shock when I heard those words.

_I'm falling in love with him_.

"But Love isn't even in our vocabulary! WHAT THE HELL? HOW?!"

Yes by now I was very upset, I felt so betrayed!

Yolei was the only that shared my sick haterad on love and now here she is being a totally hypocrite!

"Kari please don't lecture me about this… Look I'm going on my break next weekend I told my parent's I'm going to be staying with you, we'll discuss more of this when I get there" Yolei said as she tried to hide her sniffles.

I tried my best to hold back my anger… there wasn't much I could say right now, I know when Yolei gets into her modes I just don't want to push her.

"Okay good, I'll see you next week at the airport"

"Kari I love you, you're my sister from another mister remember that"

"Ditto sister"

I smiled when I said that because it's true no matter what me and Yolei will always be sisters.

I guess I'll just have to support her, but I'll never support that stupid excuse for a word called love.

And with that we hung up and walked up to my window and lift the curtain, where I saw TK skateboarding and Tom recording him as always.

I'm not falling in love and I never will.

As if he heard my thoughts he stopped skating and look up at me, and just stared at me.

For just a few seconds it was just staring at each other from a far…

Until he did something I didn't expect…

He blew a kiss at me.

And for some reason my heart skipped a beat.

-

TBC!

There you go my love the long awaited chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Leave me lot of reviews!


End file.
